The Demon Within
by jasmin flower
Summary: When Sakura finds Sasuke she figures time to start off where they left out, till Tsunade gives her the task of watching over the new Kazekage! Rated M for later chapters! SakXGar
1. Chapter 1

Hey! New fic, new ideas, this is NOT a sequel to years after! This is a whole different thing, if you don't like having a little angst don't read this! There will be angst, lust, and possibly murder, I haven't decided on that one yet, but if you read my other Naruto fic you know I have very little trouble killing a major char! (Sorry, Neji!)

I am not a review hater, i like reviews, if you like it, review! Now, on to the in depth summary!

Summary Sasuke returns from Orochimaru and is trying to adjust, Naruto and Sakura are like brother and sister and it's now five years from when Suna surrendered to Konoha. A peace treaty is being handled by Tsunade and the Kazekage has decided to handle the talks in person. Sakura has been asked to be the ambassador to him and has agreed, seeing as it does have the advantages of paid time off of the hospital. Things don't work out the way she wanted with many of the plans, and she ends out trapped, trying to figure out what to do with the Kazekage as well as the sudden random problems with Sasuke. (second side) Kazekage returns to Konoha to find out what's happening under the guise of the peace treaty. Though the Hokage knows what's going on she's already warned him that she will still try to make the visit business related on her end. He goes with his siblings who also are curious about the village they were in once before...

Chapter one- The return of the king

Sakura sighed as she healed up another kunai wound in the shoulder of a boy from the village. "You need to be more careful! This is your third visit this week!" The boy smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Sorry! You know how Dad can be, I have to practice a lot!" Sakura smiled at him, the same spiky ponytail she saw on a regular basis growing up. There was a severe difference between him and this boy though, this boy was very thrilled, excited almost. She stood, seeing the wound was bandaged properly and looked over. "Shikamaru, Tell your father to let him have a day off! Your brother needs some time to recoup! How's three days sound?" Sakura winked at the boy who grinned from ear to ear. "Nee-san, will you play shogi with me?" Shikamaru grinned at his brother, patting him on the head. "Are you sure? I creamed ya last time..." Sakura shook her head as they walked out. He was surprised when Shikamaru came in four years ago, the first day she had this job. He was in the throws of a panic attack after hearing his father had gotten drunk and knocked up some girl in a nearby village. Not only did he have a brother, who was now ten, but his mom left, leaving the men to care for the boy. His mother left him on their doorstep with a note saying she was dying and didn't want her son to see her go like this. He was tested and it was found to be true. He was the brother Shikamaru never expected.

Now that he was ten though Shikamaru and him were inseparable, especially since their father was now pretty much gone mentally. Sakura sighed as she thought to herself. 'You never know what you have till it's gone...' Sakura thought to herself before her inner thoughts took to her mind. 'Stop the pity party. You're so sad, boohoo! What kind of med-nin are you?' Sakura shook her head and replaced her smile. She worked hard to perfect it, the smile that masks her thoughts...

"Sakura! We have a man down! We need you!" She nodded and ran from the room, to the door.

She walked to the door where the other med-nins were staring at the man on the floor in shock, looking at Sakura and wondering how long it would be till it dawned on her who it was... Sakura looked at him and sighed, noting the pool of blood that was forming under his shoulder. "What happened?" She leaned down to him, feeling his neck for a pulse. "I dunno!" A nearby nurse nearly shrieked. "He came in and said help, and he fell!" Sakura nodded. She flipped him over and looked at the wounded shoulder. She could tell he'd had many injuries, and probably for a while, but that this one was having problems healing. She looked up at his face and had to catch herself from throwing up. She backed away and shook her head. "Put him in a room, stitch his shoulder and bandage the wounds. I'll go tell the Hokage. We'll need guards..." With this she ran from the hospital trying to hide the sudden anger, fear and sadness that she knew her plaster smile couldn't hide.

"Tsunade-sama?" She looked up at Sakura and noted the look on her face. "What's happened?"

"I think it's Orochimaru. He walked in and collapsed." Tsunade looked at her and stood, her hands never leaving her desk. "Is it Orochimaru or Sasuke?" Sakura looked up, her eyes now threatening to spill over, and she held back her blinking. "It's Sasuke's body..." Tsunade sat down and put her hand over her head. "We've found him... It's not Orochimaru. A few of the ninja reported to me yesterday that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke. They were in the middle of a battle and afterwards couldn't find him." Sakura stood, her heart threatened to push it's way out of her chest. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!!?" Tsunade stood. "And tell you what? That we can't find Sasuke?" Sakura gritted her teeth. "Gomen, I must return to work." Sakura ran to the end of the hall to the window and sighed. 'Time for a short cut.'

She sat and bandaged the last of the wounds, excusing the med-nin who was there. She looked over the stitching on his shoulder, noting the infection. She looked him over and found him to be fine, except for dehydration and sheer exhaustion. "Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me?" She looked at his face, her heart pounding again. She wanted so badly to reach out to him... and smack the shit out of him.

She pulled a blanket over him and sat in the chair, trying to catch her breath. He lay on his back, his breathing soft and careful. She looked at his face. Would she be able to be around him? She'd loved him her whole life, but now that he was here all she wanted to do was run...

She hadn't even noticed when the blanket was rapped around her. She woke the next day to find Naruto sitting on the other side of the bed, his eyes locked with hers. "You didn't call." Sakura sniffed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry, dear." She nearly snorted, sitting forward. "I'm serious." He spoke and Sakura noticed the delicate sound of his voice. "It's Sasuke. You should have called me." Sakura turned her eyes to him. "I wanted him alone. Even if he doesn't know I'm here, I needed to know he was." Naruto nodded and walked over to her, putting his arm around her. "I'm pretty sure he knows." Sakura smiled at him. "Why's that?" Naruto looked down at her, sighing. "He told me you'd been there pretty much since they brought you in here." Sakura looked at him. "He told? He was awake?" Naruto nodded. "He woke up pretty early. I caught him trying to sit up." Sakura winced, a little angered at herself for sleeping through it. "I've been waiting for him to come back for so long! He finally does and I can't even welcome him back." Naruto patted her back. "He called for a doctor, complaining of a stinging in his shoulder. When the Med-nin told him you were the best one in Konoha he insisted on dealing with the pain. I think she scared him away from ever coming back to this hospital..." Sakura grinned and swatted at him. "You're so mean!" She grinned and Naruto smiled back, his expression ecstatic. "This is the first time I've seen you smile in a long time..." Sakura looked over at him, realizing she didn't remember the last time her smile wasn't faked. She looked down at the sleeping angel, her grin softening and she leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Welcome home, Sasuke."

"Nononononononononononono..." Tsunade looked over the letter and sighed. "Hey, I need someone to get me someone..." She thought about the last conversation she'd had. Sakura probably could use some time off. "Bring me Sakura! She now has a mission!" She heard someone in the hall yell. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" and nodded.

It was only about ten minutes later that Sakura was in the office. "I heard I have a mission? I have to refuse! I can't go anywhere now, with Sasuke and all, He might need me there..."

"Shut-up and listen. The mission will last a little over a month, it's in village, and it's paid. For the next three days it's just planning, and after that it's going to be a diplomatic situation. We'll have a very important visitor arrive and I'll need you to make sure he's taken care of." Sakura looked ahead and nodded absently. "In village, paid?" The woman before her nodded, picking up a stack of papers and handed them over along with a scroll. "Here you go, your expenses are to be placed in the pink envelope, receipts in green. You may go." Sakura nodded before walking out and she looked into her hand opening the scroll.

"Hokage,

I understand your situation here, and though I could be a considerate ally I've decided to opt for a little more amusement. I'll be coming in person to see how the city has come along since my last visit. It should be about three days, the twenty first that I'll come in. I'll have my personal guard, as I will not be taking this as a business trip, but a personal one. I would appreciate any accommodations for myself, as well as for the guard I'll have. Till then, keep on your toes.

Kazekage"

Sakura read the scroll and sighed. Accommodations for the Kazekage? This would be interesting. What if he's a fifty year old pervert who wants to have HER as his amusement? The thought of some old letch grabbing at her was nauseating. She turned, thinking about turning this one down, when she thought over Sasuke laying in the hospital room. "I have resolve..." She seemed to berate herself as she walked out, earning glances from the office staff.

She looked at a calendar near the entryway. She had till the twenty first. Today was the ... Twentieth. She had till tomorrow. "Damned waiting till last minute..." She grumbled as she walked out.

She went down to the inn to find out that there was a gathering of people from the Suna already there. She thought about this and realized about the anniversary. The inn was completely out of rooms. She looked around for apartments for the month, only to find that they were all taken as well. Konoha was now officially standing room only! Why me?" Sakura grumbled again as she walked back to the Hokage's tower.

"But there are no rooms available in town! None! Nada! What am I supposed to do now, invite him to stay at my place? With his companions none the less! I can't fit ten people in my place!"

"You won't have to!" Tsunade spoke up and Sakura looked at her, the voice within her sighing. "He only has a two guard detail. It's three." Sakura nearly bit her lip, the voice in her head running through every curse ever made, and probably a few above that. "I'm going to have the Kazekage stay at my place? Do you remember the size there? I have a four room place! My room, my kitchen, my bathroom and my workout room!" Tsunade shook her head. "Not my problem right now. Iruka's in trouble again. Says the kid's as bad as Naruto was. He wasn't really..." Sakura nodded gravely. "Watch the hokage mountain for paint. If you'll excuse me, I have a few bedrooms to make..."

It was about three that evening when she finished the rooms. She was fortunate to be able to put the tatami mats in her room and moved out her cloths. She could stay in the workout room for the month. Two birds with one stone...

She wondered if maybe one would be female, she could keep her in the room as well, as to not crowd the Kazekage. She looked around and sighed. Her home was small, not very greatly decorated and to keep her curious she could have sworn there was a vanilla smell coming from the air vents. At least she had A/C, but he was from Suna. He's used to the heat. She sighed. Now what did she need to do? She looked in her fridge. Shopping...

She was going to cook for the Kazekage. What did people from there eat? She sighed.

"They eat food, just like us." Tsunade was getting annoyed by the constant bothers, but she knew that Sakura was taking her job seriously. She would know the Kazekage was being taken care of.

Sakura went to the marketplace, buying random things. Anything that looked delicious, or at least edible, was purchased and put into the expense report.

"Sakura!" She turned to see Naruto behind her. "What? I'm trying to get food..." She looked slightly neurotic and Naruto held back his grin. "Guess Who's here?" Sakura looked up at him and he pointed to the gate to see the white robe of the Kazekage with the blue lettering. He was followed by two others, also in white robes. "He's early?" She gritted her teeth and ran over.

"Kazekage-sama! Welcome to Konoha!" She bowed and waited for a response, and heard one with foot falls. She looked up to see the three walking away.

The journey had been harder than they'd expected, but they walked through the gate, feeling relieved at finally being out of the open expanses. They walked through the door and were instantly confronted.

"Kazekage-sama! Welcome to Konoha!" She bowed to him and he looked over to the one on his left to see him shrug. They looked over at the Hokage's manor and walked over, leaving the girl there. 'She's familiar..."

"Sakura Haruno." The one on his left spoke and he nodded. "I remember her." They finished the walk in peace, arriving at the tower about five minutes later.

The people in the tower seemed to be going slightly insane at the knowledge that they'd been caught off guard. "Kazekage-sama! The Hokage is waiting for you! Please follow me!"

Sakura threw the food in the freezer and ran right back out of the door. She was at the tower in Tsunade's window about seven minutes after, seeing the Kazekage inside. His hat was low, hiding his face from view. Sakura knocked at the window and Tsunade looked over and waved her in. She climbed through and bowed. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I was negligent..."

"Sakura Haruno." The Kazekage stood and Sakura stood, her eyes looking over to him. "Gaara?" She stared as he took down the hat. "You've gotten taller." He looked her over, his eyes narrowed. Sakura was on the verge of terror as he looked at her and began to feel her skin crawl. The guards looked over at her and she knew this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Temari, Kankoro." She nodded politely. They nodded in return and they all looked to the Hokage. "Sakura will be your guide. She's the one responsible for your accommodations. Anything you need, let her know." Gaara nodded and placed the hat back on his head. "Thank you for your graciousness." His voice was little more than a whisper and he turned to her. Sakura hid her sigh as she replaced her plaster smile. "Follow me." She walked ahead, the Kazekage and his guards in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were just out of the door when Sakura turned to them, speaking as she walked backwards through the town. "There was a great anticipation for your stay, as well as the celebrations. I have to apologise for this but until I can get a room at the inn I'll have to have you stay at my apartment. I've prepared a room for you there. Is this acceptable?" Gaara looked up, only his eyes visible. "hn." Sakura looked at him confused for a second before turning. She walked them the rest of the way and opened the door. She took them to their room and pointed out the restroom, next to theirs and tried to think of anything else.

"I'll have dinner ready in an hour and a half. You all should probably rest for now, I know it's been a hard journey for you." Temari sighed as she unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off, hanging it on the wall. She wore a beautiful navy blue kimono tied with a red obi. Kankoro wore an outfit very similar to what he'd worn the last time he was there, only his makeup was darker. Garra looked around the room as Sakura smiled to them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Water." Gaara spoke quietly and Sakura nodded. "Oh, of course!" Sakura bowed as she backed away from the room.

She was being left with this mess. 'Naruto, I hate you so-"

"**Of course. Everything will-"**

'what was that?" Sakura looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It must have been in her-

"**But what about her?"**

She looked around, still no one around. 'I've gone delusional.'

"**Maybe not."** Sakura stood still, now more terrified than before.

She got the water and sighed, walking up to the room. She knocked and waited while Kankoro opened the door. "Here, if you need anything else," 'I don't know if I can do this...'

"**You're not doing too bad so far..."** Sakura looked around again and noticed the look on Kankoro's face. "I'm sorry. I'll be in the-"

"Does that happen often?" Gaara's eyes narrowed again as he looked at her. Sakura looked at him surprised for a moment. "What?" Gaara stood and walked over to her, glaring straight into her eyes. "Tell me." Sakura glared at him for a moment bef-

"**Purple."**

"Purple?" Sakura looked around again, now feeling a migraine coming on. Gaara looked at her and looked over at Kankoro. He nodded.

"Yes, purple." Gaara looked at her and all she could do was nod. "A-alright." Sakura sighed. She wasn't going crazy after all. Gaara was the one talking.

"**No."** She backed away, her head down. "I'll be in the room next to yours." She pointed and Gaara nodded.

"**She used to have confidence. It's sad to see such a ninja break like this...'** Sakura walked down the hall, the last words to run through her head stabbing at her. 'I'm not broken.' She thought, only to get a return. **"Please! Look at you! You hear me and all you think is that you've gone crazy!"** Sakura shook her head. 'I am crazy. I'm hearing voices.'

"**Ones that are heard not only by you."** Sakura began to laugh.

"**Purple."** Sakura froze. 'Okay, so you do have a point there. Maybe it was coincidental.'

"**You still don't realize what's happening, do you?"** Sakura looked in her room, finding the weapons a welcome sight. She closed the door behind herself and sighed. 'Finally, release...'

"**..."**

Sakura sat to meditate for a minute to clear her head and began to relax. It was a few minutes till she pulled out her sharpest kunai and sat on the floor, removing her shorts. Her lower hip was covered in small gashes, each lined up perfectly with the others. She held the kunai to her, feeling the chill of the metal against her skin and sighed as she turned the blade slightly. She pulled the kunai up quickly and gasped at the sharp pain the knife left. There was almost no blood, there never was, just the pain. It took her over, took out the pain in her head as the wound would heal. Giving her a reason to have the pain seemed to make it seep out. She sat there for a moment before placing a bandage over the cut. This one was a little deeper than the last one. She'd have to be careful. If she kept it up she would have to start using the larger cuts more often. She pulled the shorts back up and looked into the mirror. She reached over, grabbing a thin metal hair stick and pulled her hair back. She looked into the mirror and placed another smile on her face before looking into her own eyes. For a second it looked like there was someone else in her eyes. She shook her head sadly. 'I'm really sad.' She smiled again as she walked away from the mirror.

Dinner was made quickly, Sakura looked through what she had bought and knew she couldn't use the eggs, as they had exploded when they froze. Fortunately she'd left out the fruits and veggies, and she made a beef stir fry, cut the fruits and made a platter with them, she made a cream cheese and a caramel dip, and decided to cheat a little with appetizers. She ran to the little pastry shop a few doors down and bought a rack of baklava, she'd heard it was really good, and some little biscuits with garlic, cheese and herbs baked in. She ran back, and began setting up, pulling out plates and such and after her work, when she looked around the table, she found she was absolutely terrified. Those eyes, every time they narrowed she wanted to flinch. She wasn't able to the last time she'd seen them that way. She still had a small sliver of tree bark embedded in her shoulder from that. She looked up the stairs and walked up, knocking lightly at the door.

Sakura didn't even look up, she just kept her head down the whole time. "Dinner is ready." She backed away and turned, walking downstairs. She was slightly surprised to find that only Gaara came down. He looked around the kitchen, looked down at the table and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the biscuits. "I'm not sure what you eat, what kinds of food. I hope you like this." She could feel his eyes staring at the back of her head as she kept herself bowed.

'Please stop staring please stop staring please stop-'

"**Shut up! God, do you ever stop moping and whining?" ** She looked up at Gaara, his hand on his head. It took a second to realize it wasn't him talking, though. He shook his head and sat at the table, poking at the foods. **"He'll only eat the fruit." ** Sakura wanted so badly to growl at the voice in her head. 'Why's that?' **"He's a vegetarian."**

She remembered the murderous look in his eye when he smashed Rock Lee. The mental image of him with a picket sign with the earth on it, patting baby rabbits on the head. She barely caught the maniacal laughter but wasn't able to keep in the giggles afterwards. Gaara looked up at her, startled. Sakura realized she must seem insane by now and bowed again. "Gomen, Kazekage-sama." His eyes narrowed again and Sakura felt the skin at the nape of her neck prickle. She looked down, grabbing an apple from the table and stood against the wall, looking out of the window. "Aren't Temari and Kankoro coming down?" Gaara looked back to the table. "They sleep." Sakura nodded. 'I have to find my Tupperware.'

"**Don't bother. Just eat it tonight or throw it out."**Sakura felt the inside of her skull pang and reached up, holding her head. 'Why are you in my head?'

"**Not quite sure on that one, let me check with my secretary."** Sakura felt another pang in her head and gasped, dropping the apple out of the window. Gaara looked over at her, his eyes now dangerous. "Sakura." She turned quickly, diverting all of her attention to him. "Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Gaara stood and walked over to her. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face till she met his eye. He was about two inches from her when his eyes narrowed. Sakura couldn't hide this flinch and Gaara seemed to withdraw for a second before looking into her eyes again. "I... Uh..." Sakura was now terribly uncomfortable by this closeness. He seemed to snap out of the gaze and jumped back. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself..." He turned and walked away, grabbing an apple on his way out.

"**Told you."** Sakura stared, it took a second to regain her thoughts after that. "What was that?" Sakura whispered, and again the voice responded. **"He tried to see me. Silly boy, he knows it doesn't work like that."** Sakura shook her head. "Why is he looking for you? Who are you?"

"**Not yet."** Sakura nearly laughed at this.

"**Just eat your damned apple and keep your head! You'd think that she's-"**

Gaara came back down the stairs, his eyes highly angered and his fists balled. "I'm stepping out." Sakura held up her hand. "Should I-"

"No." She watched curious as he walked out. She caught a gleam as he walked out. "What was that? Was he panicked?" The room as well as her head were silent.

She ended out falling asleep in the kitchen, her head on the table. It was about two hours later that she was awaken, Kankoro shaking her shoulder. "Hey, where's Gaara?" Sakura looked at him. "I don't know. I tried to ask if he wanted me to go, but he stormed out. He looked furious about something." Kankoro nodded. "I take it that was a bit ago?" Sakura nodded.

"**Not my fault. That wasn't me." **Sakura sat bolt upright and looked over at the door, just in time to see it open. Kankoro looked at her as Gaara walked in and sighed. "oh." Sakura looked over at him and sighed. She stood and backed away from the table to bow, wiping the last bit of sleep from her eye. "Is there anything you need, Kazekage-sama?" He turned to her, his hand on the mark on his forehead. "Please stop calling me that." Sakura looked up, a little off guard. "Excuse me?"

"The last time I was here you called me Gaara. The reason I came here was to get away from that for a bit. I tried to warn the Hokage, though I don't think she understood." Gaara's glare at her was unsettling to put it lightly. "Yes, Gaara. Is there anything that you need?" He stood, his eyes closed as he tried to think.

"**You need to relax... It's just...look at your...mess." **Sakura found herself in the same position as Gaara, and Kankoro noticed it as well. "Un, you alright?" Sakura looked over to Gaara and found him glaring at her, and she looked over to Kankoro to find him looking at her as well. "Me?" He nodded and Sakura smiled politely. "Yeah, just a little tired..."

"**He knows you're lying." **Sakura looked over at Gaara and realized the voice was right. "I'm sorry, Gaara." She bowed and ran to her room.

Those eyes, the way he stared at her, it was so chilling.

"**But it makes you curious." **Sakura slid to the floor. 'Not curious. Afraid.' **"You've never been afraid, except that day with Sasuke."** 'You have no right...' Sakura felt her hands fist and her teeth clenched at those words. **"It's true. When he turned to you, those last words he spoke, you thought they may be his last."**

"Stop it." Sakura spoke, out loud. **"You were wrong. There's been a whole chapter in his life you missed..." **"STOP IT!!" She screamed unintentional, and the pang in her forehead was now a full out explosion. She jumped back to her feet, and stumbled towards the door, to find Kankoro already there. "Hey, you're not doing so well. Come here, we're goin' to the hospital." She shook her head as the voice in her screamed, and she coughed, feeling blood in her mouth. She fell to her knees spitting the bitter red liquid to the floor.

"GAARA! GET IN HERE! I DUNNO WHAT TO DO!" Sakura sat there, feeling as if the world around her was shifting, mutating somehow, and all she could do was watch. Gaara came in and pushed her to her back. He looked in her eyes again and all she could do was scream, feeling as if her head were on fire. "No one's dead yet. You need to calm down." Gaara held her face up and glared directly into her eyes. She felt her head jerk up, and noticed the mark on his forehead. It caught her, and she stared at it. The voice in her head stopped screaming and calmed down, now the usual 'inner Sakura' she usually had instead of the one of the day. **"It means love."** Sakura stared at it, feeling her pulse fall and her breathing return without the shaking, clenching feeling. Sakura sat up, still holding her hand to her head. "Does it still hurt?" Gaara's voice was again a whisper as he spoke, but now it looked cautious. Sakura nodded and stood. "What did you do? It stopped." Sakura looked at him and he looked at her, his eyes now curious. "Did he?" She froze.

'are you still there?' **"I am. You've finally figured it out, didn't you?" **"Shukaku." Gaara stood and sighed. "How?" Sakura shrugged and looked over to him. "Now what? Is he still in you?"

"He is. He's always in me, only you seem to hear him, as I seem to hear the one in you," Sakura froze. "I don't have a demon." Kankoro crossed his arms, sighing off the stress of the last few minutes. "Everyone has a demon, Sakura." She looked up at him. Noticing the way in which he said it, he was right. "I mean the Shukaku type." Kankoro shrugged, pulling off the helmet of the outfit he wore, revealing shorter brown hair. "Permission to dress down, bro?" Gaara turned to him, nodding. "You, come on. You need to be seen now." Gaara took Sakura's hand and stood her up.

She was in the hospital again. "Ohayo Haruno-sensei! I thought you were on vacation?" Sakura smiled weakly. "I am. How's Sasuke?" The nurse smiled at her and played with the gloves on her hands. "He's gone. He was released this afternoon, he's staying at Naruto's till the trial." Sakura froze. "Trial?"

"Of course he DI-"** "You know, it's not re-" **"-ext week." Sakura stared at her. "I missed that, can you repeat it?" **"You are human after all. It's not a ba-"** "-till next week." Sakura felt the ping in her head. "I can hear you again." The nurse in front of her giggled. "I would hope so."

"**Sorry, girlie. Not used to watching my mouth..." **"Watching your mouth? I just heard something about being human." **"Oh, never mind." **"Sakura? You hit your head or something?" Sakura stared ahead, she'd forgotten about the nurse. "Please, can you get me a glass of water?" The nurse nodded, running off quickly.

"**you need to calm down. This is a lot to try and understand. She has no idea what you're talking about. Let me out, I'll explain." **Sakura looked around again. They must be close. She noticed she was able hear him better the closer they were.

They? Since when was Gaara a they? Since Shukaku started talking to her too... She sighed. 'It's always me that gets the oddballs.' **"Yeah, I remember him." **'That's just mean! Naruto's not an... Never mind.' She thought about what was about to come out of her mouth. **"You know, the glare he keeps giving you, the one that sends chills down your spine, you should really look at it some time. It's not as cold as it used to be."** Sakura sat surprised for a second till they walked in, the doctor behind.

"You have quite a story here, Sakura-sensei." The doctor smiled at her and Gaara looked over at him. "Sensei?" The doctor looked over at him, pulling out a small hammer. "Yes, Sakura is one of the best doctors we've seen in years. We've been taking classes from her for the last few months." Gaara looked down at her, his eyes narrowing again, and this time Sakura did as the demon had told her and watched him. It was right, the look in his eye wasn't cold, but quizzical. She smiled at him politely out of force of habit and the doctor bent down at her knees. "You know the drill." Sakura nodded as the man tried to tap her knee, but was unable to. He tried again, the hammer seemed to be stopped by an invisible force. "Try it yourself." Gaara spoke calmly, but Sakura sensed tension, maybe anxiousness in his eyes. She nodded and took the hammer from the doctor and tapped the knee. "It doesn't work if I do it." She looked at the doctor. "maybe we should get someone more skilled as a ninja than a doctor." The man spoke, looking a little let down at the testing. "That's a good idea." Gaara spoke, sitting and again Sakura noticed him staring into her eyes. He waited till the doctor had left the room to do his own testing. "May I try something?" Sakura nodded, not sure what else to do. He was kind of the expert at demons, considering Narutos demon never talked to him. Gaara held out his hand hesitantly and placed it on her bare shoulder and closed his eyes.

Gaara sat there, quietly for a second before he shook his head. "Do you hear him?" Sakura shook her head, kind of feeling like a lost puppy. "If you don't mind, I want to try again, but I need to get closer." Sakura swallowed hard, feeling her vocal cords clench. She nodded, knowing if anyone could tell her anything it was him. He leaned in close to her, his hand still on her shoulder, his other hand on her cheek. She glanced down to it, caught off by this and she tried to keep a shudder off. "Look at me." Gaara's voice was demanding and Sakura turned back to him, her eyes wide and he just sat there for a second, glaring into her eyes. He searched the big green eyes for a second before he began to worry, Sakura could tell this was straight out scaring him.

Sakura heard the door open and sat there for a second till Gaara pulled his hand back, and it took her a moment to get used to the feeling of having her face back. "You two having fun?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura looked over to see Naruto glaring at her. "Gaara?!" He jumped and she felt the crackle in the air. "What are you doing here?" Gaara looked at him, his face again stoic. "I'm here on unofficial business." Naruto huffed and looked over to Sakura. "And you?"

"I seem to have a connection somehow to him." Naruto ground his teeth. "Yeah, in the lip area from the look of it." Gaara shook his head. "Do you hear him, Sakura?" She looked down. "Shukaku?"

"**..."** She shook her head. "Maybe he's left me?"

"**no, where is he?" ** Sakura looked over to Gaara. That had been his voice, not Shukaku's. "You can't hear him either?" Gaara looked at her again, this time the panic she'd seen before he'd left earlier was more evident on him. "I can't." Sakura tried to think to realize her thoughts were fragmented, shuffling randomly. "I'm having trouble. I can't think." Gaara looked at her and sighed.

Sakura noticed his eyes narrow slightly and looked her in the eye. She noticed the sudden change in demeanor and sat up, looking at him. 'Is he back?' **"I didn't leave. I had a lunch break."** Sakura caught herself smiling. "Dammit, Shukaku!" She laughed, leaving Naruto surprised. **"I had a companion. A part of you, Sakura. Very confident young girl, pretty. Decided to have a one on one. I know, I should have asked your permission, but hey, not like you're her mom!" **Shukaku laughed and Gaara looked over at her. Sakura looked back over to him and shrugged. "Is he alright?" Sakura asked and Gaara nodded. "He's like that." Naruto looked between them. "What the hell is going on?"

It was nearly an hour later by the time the whole thing was explained. Naruto kept shooting glances to Gaara and Sakura could tell Naruto had something else in his head. "Sakura, I'm going to take you into the next room and I'll have a doctor show something to Gaara. You tell me what it is." Sakura nodded as Naruto took her by the arm into the next room.

The doctor who had been there first was sitting in the hall. Naruto talked to him for a moment before Naruto led her into a room about three down. "Here, lay down." Sakura did so, and watched as Naruto shone a light into her eyes. "Ow! That hurt!" Sakura whined and Naruto looked her over. "I think this is a delusion. I think you've been drugged." Sakura looked at him, surprised. "Why?" Naruto looked around, trying to think of what tests to do. "Sharing Shukaku? Do you realize how stupid this sounds?" Sakura couldn't reply, but her mind was flying a mile a minute.

'He's just worried about my safety. He wants to make sure Gaara's not going to hurt me. It does sound a bit mental, me, having communications with Gaara's demon! Ha! He's taking a long time...'

Sakura returned her attention to Naruto who was now looking at her. She noticed the gleam in his eye, angered, and began to feel unsettled. "Naruto?" He looked at her, waiting.

'Shukaku? What's going on?' **"He's just asking about medical history. He's not really asking us anything to tell you. Is everything alright?" **Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed. 'Stay in touch, just in case. Something's not right...'

Naruto continued to glare at her, till she finally broke the silence. "What's wrong?" Naruto just stared for a bit, his face looking more confused than anything. "If you could talk to the demons within, why didn't you ever talk to mine? I know we were close, You never felt the same about me as I did about you, but we both know that. After all the time we've spent together, why wouldn't you have been able to hear mine?" Sakura thought about this for a second. "Because yours is trapped within you. Gaara's is more of a dual being thing. You and your demon are two separate identities." Naruto's face twisted into a grimace. "Anything yet?" **"Not yet."** Sakura shook her head, her nerves suddenly feeling at ends. "What's going on? He's not asking anything except medical information." Naruto gritted his teeth. Sakura was completely caught off guard when Naruto threw a kunai, which caught Sakura in the shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Sakura jumped up, pulling the knife from her shoulder. She felt the blood ooze down her arm and backed away, the look in Naruto's eyes turning slightly crazy. The burning look on his face was tormented, nothing less than terrifying. "Why his and not mine? I was the one who wanted to be with you!"

"That's enough." Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing in the door. "Your testing is complete, you need to back down." Sakura looked over to him, feeling suddenly elated. "Sasuke!" He smiled at her and walked in, making sure to stand between them. "I heard what was going on. How ya been?"

Sakura ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Better, now!" He put his arm around her and she felt the tips of his fingers against her back. "She's not drugged, Naruto. There's something going on here that may take us a bit to figure out." Naruto nodded, replacing a second kunai in his bag. Gaara appeared in the door and sniffed. "I'm done here." Sakura nodded. She turned to Sasuke and smiled. Come visit sometime, alright? I have work to do now." He nodded and watched as Sakura ran out of the room, Gaara following behind.

"Why was Gaara here in the first place?" Naruto shrugged in response and Sasuke looked at the blood on the floor from Sakura's shoulder.

It was about twenty minutes later they were at her apartment. "Kankoro! Bring down bandages!" Gaara yelled the instant he walked through the door. "Everything alright?" She heard from the back rooms. "Sakura's been injured." She felt terribly ashamed by this wound. It was easily blocked, but she never would have figured Naruto to do something so extreme. She watched as Kankoro came down the stairs, a little shaky. Gaara rolled his eyes at the scene and Sakura watched as the young man threw the bandages over. "My hands aren't steady right now..." Gaara rolled his eyes. "You're drunk."

Kankoro shrugged, plopping down on the couch. "You need a bigger place." Sakura nodded, a slight blush across her cheeks. She was surprised to see him in such a state. Not as much that he was drunk, but his brown spiky hair framed his face well, and he was dressed down, a white button up shirt and black pants. His constant smile and blush were a completely different look on him, and if Gaara hadn't called him by name she would have thought he was someone else entirely.

'He's cute!' **"I can hear you." **Shukaku teased, leaving Sakura blushing. Gaara looked down at her, mistaking the blush for a response from the injury. "Take down your shirt." Sakura looked up at him, her expression terrified. "Excuse me?!"

"I can't bandage you over your shirt. Take it down." Sakura stared for a second, dumbfounded. "I...uh..." **"He's safe. He has yet to show any interest in people like that. He just innocently wants to help with your shoulder." **Sakura sighed. She figured the first guy to see her bare chest would be someone who openly liked her. Rock, maybe, if she got really desperate, maybe even Naruto, but never Gaara. She undid the top and pulled it off, covering her chest with her other hand. She looked over to Kankoro who had his head turned.

"This wound is deep. You're a med-nin, do you keep any antibiotics here?" Sakura nodded, trying to keep the blush on her cheeks from covering too much of her. "In the restroom, behind the mirror." Gaara turned and walked away and Kankoro shook his head. Sakura could tell he was keeping his eyes closed. "He's not used to being around those of us who aren't family to him. It may take some time to get used to, but you should know that he seems to like you." Sakura shook her head and spoke out loud on accident. "He had me remove my clothing. I should hope so." Kankoro shook his head again, laughing. "You'll understand him in a while. Just have patience and give him some time, alright?" Sakura nodded. "Okay. Thank you." Kankoro tilted his head back, just enjoying having someone new to talk to.

"So, you've turned med-nin, huh?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten pretty good. Gaara seemed surprised that so many of the doctors referred to me as sensei." Kankoro looked over at her, which caused her to blush halfway down her chest. "Really? The other doctors?" She nodded, looking around for something to cover herself with, to find that Gaara had taken off with her shirt and that there was nothing else around. He returned his gaze to the ceiling, causing her a relieved sigh. "That's impressive. You seem to have done a lot since last we met." Sakura nodded. "I had to keep working. After Sasuke defected I had to keep my mind busy." Kankoro nodded. "I can't say I know how that feels, it must have been terrible." Sakura looked down at the floor. "Can we talk about something else?" Kankoro sniffed. "Sorry, sometimes I lose my senses. I'm not used to others as well." Sakura nodded. "You three have spent your whole lives together, haven't you?"

"Worse, we're siblings." Sakura looked over, a little surprised. "Really?" Kankoro nodded, and Sakura could tell he was falling into the farther reaches of his drunken state. "Yeah, we all shared the same father." Sakura nodded. "It was really a pity when he died. Gaara nearly took over as Kazekage right then." Sakura sniffed. Where was he?

"**Where is the antibiotic again? It's not in the place behind the mirror." **Sakura nodded and stood, walking upstairs. "Gaara? Shukaku said you're having trouble locating the..."

"No, I've found it. I'll be right down." Sakura stood, a little surprised. "Shukaku, why did you say he couldn't find it?" **"I just needed to. Trust me." **Sakura nodded again, walking back downstairs.

Gaara held the small bottle and looked in the mirror. 'I've changed.' Shukaku laughed at him and responded. **"Yeah, you've gotten taller, your hair longer, and you now have a decent build." **Gaara was caught a little off guard by this response. 'What are you talking about? I meant within.' Shukaku's grin was so obvious it was nearly showing on his face. "What are you planning?"

"**Nothing you need to know yet. I know what you mean though, about changes. You have thought about her all these years, haven't you? The little konoichi who knew she couldn't beat you who stood up against you, showing you what it meant."** 'What what meant?' Gaara was used to these conversations, but not about himself. **"to have people who care about you."** 'I have Kankoro and Temari. They care about me.' **"Not like that. They're family. Your brother and sister. She isn't related to him. She cared about him differently. She loved him." **'she still does.' **"Not like she used to. He hurt her when he ran. He abandoned her, and it hurt her seriously. She's becoming more like you. She's pushing those around her away, separating herself from those around her, afraid of being hurt again." **"What difference does this make to me?' **"A lot. You do realize I've been in her head almost continuously since that day. That's why we're here, because you wanted to find out who it was that had the back door open in your head. We've found her, and neither of us expected it to be her." **'How did you not know it was her?'

Shukaku fell silent. **"I'm not really sure. All I knew was that someone else had the ability to see into me, and I could see into them. I didn't know who or how, just that it was. It's a blessing that it's her." **Gaara looked at himself in the mirror. "Why is that?"

"**Because you need someone else. Someone besides me and your siblings." **Gaara narrowed his eyes. 'I don't need anyone else. It's not as if she knows me, or would care even if she did.' **"You lie. The thought of someone else to care about you, the thought of someone who could maybe even love you, it races your pulse." **Gaara realized his heart rate was up, and sighed. "You make me betray myself. I don't have the thoughts you believe."

"**You lie to yourself, but it's alright. You are only human." **

"Gaara? Shukaku said you're having trouble locating the..."

"No, I've found it. I'll be right down." 'Shukaku, it's you who want the girl.' **"Until then, in your mind she was Sakura. Remember your place, your head, and all will be well, right? You want this lonesomeness, don't you? Only because it's the only kind of life you've ever known, and the thought of change scares you." **'Shut up, Shukaku.'

Gaara looked down into his hand before going down the stairs.

Sakura sat on the table, her hand still over her chest, and Gaara suddenly felt slightly guilty at imposing such an uncomfortable situation upon her. He took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Here." He held it out, earning a look from Kankoro. Sakura smiled at him, thanking her luck for this one. He sat on a chair and picked at her shoulder for a second. "You may want to brace, this may hurt."

It was a bit later, and Gaara sat on the chair still, as Sakura came downstairs with a kimono on, ready for bed. Kankoro had passed out on the couch, his snores making her giggle at the thought of the warrior she knew he must be. Gaara seemed to look at her, his eyes looking through her. He looked... sad. "Homesick?" Gaara shook his head. "No." Sakura smiled at him, noticing the odd gleam in his eye as he narrowed them again. "Is there anything you need before I go to sleep?" Gaara looked down, and Sakura noticed something. He looked suddenly unsure of himself. "No, thank you." Sakura smiled again and turned towards the stairs. "You might want to sleep yourself. Knowing how you've been you might want to go look at the changes in the city." Gaara seemed unsettled by these words and Sakura turned back to him. "I don't sleep." Sakura smiled. Would it help if I made tea?" Gaara looked up at her, and she noticed a darkness creep across him. "No, you don't understand. I don't sleep at all. Once a week at most." Sakura couldn't hide her shock at these words. She remembered Naruto talking about the summoner's soul, the summoner usually doesn't sleep, afraid of the demon within taking over, he usually only sleeps a bare minimum to keep from going insane, sometimes not even that much. She nodded. "If you change your mind, if you do need anything, I'll be in my room. Goodnight." She turned to go upstairs and Gaara sighed. 'You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?' **"Doing what?"**

'you're trying to make me feel. I don't like this sensation.' **"It's nervousness. You'll get used to it, and before long it'll go away."** Gaara sighed.

"**Nervous...get used...before...away." ** Sakura sighed and laid down, but found herself unable to go to sleep with the random words of the demon within her. "Shukaku, is there any way to keep your words out of my head?" **"Sorry, I'll do my best." **"That's all I ask, Thank you."

Sakura was out within a minute.

Gaara sat there, Shukaku was quiet and Gaara started to wonder if he'd fallen asleep. He closed his eyes for an instant and was asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura woke the next morning and found Kankoro at the bottom of the stairs, looking over, surprised. "Everything alright?" Kankoro held his finger up to his mouth in a shush manner. She tiptoed down to find Gaara asleep, his head on the table. She looked over him, his face seemed different when he slept. It was peaceful and calm. Sakura smiled at him and ran upstairs, getting a blanket and pillow, and used a few special med jutsus to move him to the couch without waking him, and covered him. She waved Kankoro and Temari outside. "Let's get breakfast, let him sleep for a bit." Kankoro looked over to her, looking a little nervous. "You don't understand this, he usually only sleeps a few hours once every week or two."

"It's odd, he slept two days ago." Temari spoke, looking completely astounded. Sakura smiled. "Shukaku is giving him a break. Gaara's appreciating it. It's not as bad as you two think, trust me." Kankoro nodded, his face still nervous. "What's wrong?" He looked over, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. "I feel naked without my usual attire." Temari rolled her eyes. "You're not, there's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go." He nodded and Sakura had to bite her lip at the thought, but he'd gotten really cute! She thought about some of the girls in the village, and their responses to him.

It was only a few seconds before she was proven right. "Sakura!" She turned to see Ino run up, her hand out. "Hey Sakura! Have you seen Naruto today? He's all pissy about something-" She turned to the others and smiled. Temari looked at her and sighed. "Ino." She nodded and Kankoro looked over. "Oh yeah, I remember you." Ino smiled, trying to flirt. "Really? It's odd, you'd think I'd remember someone as cute as you." Temari looked at her brother and tried to hide a laugh.

"Kankoro. Chunin exams." Ino looked at him for a second. "I'm with Suna?" Ino suddenly realized who he was. "Wow, you look good!"

"Yup." Sakura threw her arm over his shoulder and they walked off, leaving Ino completely fried. "Sorry about that, I just had to get her to go away." Sakura smiled after a minute, taking back her arm. "Impressive." Temari smiled at her, and all she could do was grin back. "She thinks she's so pretty, it drives me up the wall!" Kankoro shrugged. "I didn't think she was that impressive. She seemed pretty weak at the exams, and honestly doesn't look like she's changed much since then." Sakura giggled as they walked the few doors down to the ramen shop.

They had fun catching up, Temari seemed very interested in being back but for a different reason. "I have to challenge Nara. He cheated me through last time, I want to know who could really win between us." Sakura sighed. "Don't know how well that will work." Temari looked up, a little shaken up. "He's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but there have been problems and he hasn't really been able to practice much in the last few years. He's had to step forward as the leader of the house, his mother's gone and his father might as well be. He's looking out for the little one now." Temari looked up. "He has a kid?"

"Yeah, his little brother. He's ten. Sweet little boy. Shikamaru and his father train him well, but he's yet to get to chunin level." Temari nodded. "I still want to try." Kankoro rolled his eyes. "She's carried a crush all these years. Sad, really." Temari looked over at him, her face betrayed her. "Shut up, Kankoro." He smiled at her, and she looked down to her ramen, suddenly losing her appetite. "I can take you over to see him. He lives right around here." Temari looked ahead, her eyes a little surprised. "I, uh... I'll wait a little longer. See if I see him around first." Sakura looked up and smiled. "Less than even I would have expected. Shikamaru!"

Temari turned to see him, now wearing the attire he wore before missions. He wore the green vested jacket that Kakashi and Iruka wore, with the same black pants, but he never wore the shirt beneath. His arms were bare, but he'd put on quite a bit of muscle since then and Sakura thought of Gaara yesterday, his bare arms and chest...

"**Interesting." **The ping in her forehead told her that Gaara must be awake. "Gaara's awake. I'll tell him where we are." Kankoro and Temari nodded, Shikamaru looked around. 'Shukaku, Gaara's awake, right?' **"Yeah, you're left out of the door, fifth door on the right, right?" **'Yes, and Shukaku, keep your mouth closed about that one thought. It was a slip.' Even with her eyes closed she could see the grin, but he said nothing. 'Shukaku?' Nothing. "Shukaku!" She stood up, losing her temper. Shikamaru looked over at her and realizing who she was talking about looked around. "Where?"

"Here. What's wrong, Sakura?" She looked up at Gaara, the image flooding back to her head. She did her best to cover her blush, but found herself unable to. "He's messing in my head, I think. Does he do that? Show you images?" Gaara nodded. "I wonder what he wants." He sat down and Shikamaru was now completely lost, and Temari wasn't far behind.

After a bit of explanation she noticed the triumphant look on Temari's face. There was something going on here she didn't know about, but she was suddenly afraid to ask. Gaara kept looking at her, and the narrowing of his eyes was no longer frightening, but she now found it intriguing. She was surprised to find that the vegetarian remark from yesterday wasn't true, but was Shukaku messing with her head. He did eat meat, just not much. He ordered a small bowl of ramen, and ate slowly, keeping his eyes alert around him. They ate, Shikamaru explaining the mission he was to head out on later that day. "How long will you be gone?" Temari asked, and Shikamaru shrugged. "Hopefully I'll be back in time to see the Kazekage. I heard he'll be in town for the festival." Sakura looked up at Gaara and he looked over, his eyes narrowed again. "You wish to see the Kazekage? Why?" Gaara asked, and Sakura came to a realization. He was playing.

"Curiosity. I just want to see who it is, I guess." Gaara shrugged. "I'm willing to bet he's not as interesting as you think." Shikamaru looked at him, realizing he was from Suna. "Have you met him?" Gaara had to think about this. "I've met a few." Shikamaru nodded. "Two ago was my father." Shikamaru looked up, suddenly very interested. "You were the Kazekage's son?" Gaara nodded. "The last one we had was a little crazy. He didn't last too long." Shikamaru nodded. "That's a little disturbing. What about the current one?" Gaara shrugged. "What do you think of him, Temari?" She looked over, and Sakura noticed the sudden fear in her eyes. "Uh, I uh..."

"He's a good one." Sakura stated politely, never pulling her eyes away from her bowl, and stuck another bite in her mouth immediately. 'Am I flirting with Gaara?' **"You may be. He's a good guy, once you get to know him." **Shikamaru sighed. "I hope I get to meet him."

"You have." Gaara stated, looking up at him. Shikamaru suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama! I didn't realize-" Gaara shook his head. "It's fine." Temari seemed to be confused, and Gaara looked at her. His eyes narrowed, and Sakura noticed a gleam in his eye she'd never seen before. "Temari, you will accompany Nara-san on his mission. A look into how the missions are carried out." Temari stood, bowing. "Hai, Kazekage-sama!" Gaara looked down at Sakura. "I will need to see the Hokage. Sakura, after we eat, will you take me to her?"

"Hai, Gaara." Shikamaru looked around, completely befuddled. "What's going on?" Temari looked up at him, unable to hide his smile. "I'm going with you." Shikamaru looked over to Gaara and then to Kankoro. "Sakura?" She looked up at him. "She's been wanting to fight you. To see who could really win in a fight between the two of you." Shikamaru raised his hand up over his head. "We did that before. You won, remember?" Temari looked down. "You let me win. I'm being serious. If we're out on a mission, I can't fight you. Gaara's trying to mess with me..." She looked over to see Gaara looking intently at her. **"He loves his sister greatly. He's hoping maybe they can be happier together than she is with him." **"oh." Sakura nodded, leaving Shikamaru confused. "Why are you talking to yourself? Are you alright?" Sakura looked over, her mind seemed to be everywhere at once. "I'm fine, just a bunch of new things going on." She spoke quietly and Gaara looked back down at his food. "I apologize for the inconvenience." Sakura looked up at him. "It's alright. Just take me some getting used to." Gaara looked up at her and sighed. Sakura looked down at her bowl, which was now empty. She looked around, finding all of the bowls empty. "Should we go to the Hokage?" Gaara nodded. "Temari, come with me." She jumped up, bowing again. "Hai-"

"As my sister." Temari looked up, now confused. "Alright, Gaara."

The trip to the Hokage's was short, and immediately after they got there the Hokage was in to see them. "Sakura, heard about your trip to the hospital yesterday. Should I reassign you?" She stood, shaking her head. "That won't be necessary." She nodded and looked over to Gaara. "What is it I can help you with?" Gaara stood and looked to Temari. "I wish to send my guard on a mission with one of your ninja."

"That's fine, I have Choji and Ino heading out today-"

"Shikamaru Nara. He's heading on a mission, I wish her to accompany him." Tsunade looked at him, surprised. "He's heading to the land of mist to retrieve a stolen scroll. I don't know if you want her in that kind of danger..."

"It's fine, she can handle herself." Gaara looked into her eyes, and Sakura looked over at him. "As you wish, Kazekage-sama. He leaves in three hours, have her packed and at his door in two." Sakura noticed the mixed emotion on his face at these words and he stood, bowing. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Tsunade stood, looking around. "Is that all?"

"It is. Thank you for your time." Gaara spoke as he turned and walked to the door, everyone else behind. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a second alone?" She turned to Gaara who looked back. "We'll be in the hall." Sakura nodded and turned, walking back to Tsunade's desk. "How is it? Is he giving you trouble?" Sakura shook her head. "No, actually things are going really well. I'm surprised." Tsunade nodded and looked around. "I heard he put you in the hospital, and today I see bandaging over your shoulder." Sakura smiled and thought about him, looking over her shoulder, his strong arms wrapping over her to pull the gauze taught-

"Stop it!" Tsunade looked at her surprised. "What?" Sakura spoke without thinking. "He's playing in my head again, Aren't you?" Tsunade was now nearly horrified. "Sakura?"

"Shukaku. He's the reason I was in the hospital, Naruto stabbed me in the shoulder, the doctor called him in as the demon expert." Tsunade stared, nodding. "Shukaku put you in the hospital?"

"**Stab your arm with a pencil. I'll protect you." **Sakura sighed and grabbed the pencil from the desk and jabbed it at her arm, the sand erupting from her skin and blocked, snapping the wood into bits. "I have Shukaku in me as well, and we don't know why. This is why it's alright, and why I don't want Gaara to be assigned to someone else." She nodded and looked around at the wood bits all over the desk. "Fine, but if things turn bad, let me know."

"They won't. He's a good person." Tsunade looked up at her. "He used to kill for fun." Sakura froze. "That's not him. Not anymore." Tsunade looked at her and smiled, and Sakura realized what she was thinking. "Fine, you three go have fun."

She met them in the hall and they went back to her place, giving Temari a chance to pack. They were at Shikamaru's door in two hours, and Temari looked over at him. "Are you sure about this, Gaara?" He raised his hand knocking at the door and turned back to her. "I want you to be happy." Temari looked at him, her eyes suddenly tearing up. "You don't expect me back, do you?" She was frozen when Shikamaru opened the door. "If you decide not to return, I'll understand. You take care, sister." Shikamaru looked between the two of them and shook his head. "Come on in, Temari. I'll be ready in a minute." She nodded and gave her brothers hugs before walking in, and Gaara turned leading the walk.

"Was she right? Do you not expect her back?" Kankoro looked at him, his face completely shocked. "I expect nothing. She's served us happily, without question. If he makes her happy, I expect her to stay with him." Kankoro seemed to keep a step behind. Sakura felt the darkened aura between them and sighed. "What should we do?" Sakura had to speak, to try and break this deafening depression. **"You can try to cheer him up, but I wouldn't expect very much yet. As I said earlier, he loves his sister greatly. He's giving her up for an emotion he's convinced he's never had." **Sakura nodded before what he said sunk in. "Never?" **"His father wanted him dead, his mother died at birth, the one to raise him attacked him with the intent of killing him when he was six. His uncle told him never to love, that his name, given to him by his mother means 'the demon who loves only himself. Never may be too weak a word. Now do you understand him a little better? Why it was he felt the need to kill when he was younger?"**

"Shukaku." Gaara froze, looking back at Sakura, who was suddenly afraid. Even Kankoro looked terrified. Gaara sighed and began walking again. "I need to be alone for a little bit. You two do as you will." Gaara walked off, leaving the other two a little shocked. Sakura winced. Shukaku had been heard. He knew what was going on. She looked at him as he walked off, the white Kazekage's robe hung off of his shoulders like a cape. He had changed, and she knew it was for the better, but for that one instant she was terrified. She sighed and looked back at Kankoro. "If you don't mind, I'm ready to go back. I'm not really feeling up to being about right now." Sakura nodded, looking back to Gaara, who was no longer in sight. "Okay, let's head back."

They sat around for a while, the quiet was overbearing but Sakura was used to having no real conversation. She got bored after a while and went to her workout room, pushing her tatami mat out of the way and began running through katas to keep herself in shape. It was about an hour later that she noticed Kankoro in the door, watching. She stepped back and offered him the floor, but he shook his head and put his arm up in the door frame. "Your movements are fluid. You've improved greatly since we fought." Sakura smiled, wiping the beginning beads of sweat from her forehead. "I'd hope so, it's been so many years." She smiled and sighed, falling back into position before beginning another kata. She went through the motions, feeling the stress from the last day melting away and began speeding up, her motions becoming more rigorous, more dangerous, till she was in an all out battle with her mind.

It was about another hour after this that she felt eyes on her again, but finished her Kata before turning to the door, Gaara there. He looked at her and again his eyes were unreadable. "Gaara, how are you?" He looked at her and sighed, his eyes turning to the floor. "I don't know yet." She nodded, looking down as well. She stood still for a minute, noting him doing the same. "You look like you should rest. It's been an overly eventful day." Sakura smiled, looking up at him. "It's only noon. I can handle a little more of the day." He looked up at her, his face looked tired and she felt suddenly sad for him.

He didn't know the emotions he had, he was run by logic. She wanted Shikamaru, so he handed her over to him, and though it may make her happy, he found himself being sad. She sat hard on the floor and rolled to her back, looking at the ceiling. "I wish I knew what to say, something consoling, but I've not been in this situation before." Gaara walked in and sat beside her. "Do you think I need consoling?" His tone wasn't angered but curious. "I do." She answered honestly. Gaara looked up at the ceiling, not seeing what was so interesting so he turned his gaze back to her. "I know she'll be safe." Sakura sat back up and turned to him, her eyes searching his. "Yes, but you handed her over, knowing she may stay at his side instead of yours. You know you'll miss her." Gaara sighed. "Miss her.." He said the words as if he'd never heard them before.

"It's alright. It's normal. People miss those they care about." Gaara looked ashamed by these words. Sakura saw the look and shook her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"I'm not offended." Sakura froze. He felt bad for not knowing that. Sakura smiled at him, trying to figure himself out. She couldn't help but smile at him before the images of him popped int her head, but these ones she'd not seen before.

Gaara stood in the bathroom, the bottle of antibiotic in his hand. He face kept shifting between the mirror and bottle. He looked worried, and oddly sad.

"**Because you need someone else. Someone besides me and your siblings." **Gaara narrowed his eyes. 'I don't need anyone else. It's not as if she knows me, or would care even if she did.' **"You lie. The thought of someone else to care about you, the thought of someone who could maybe even love you, it races your pulse." **Gaara realized his heart rate was up, and sighed. "You make me betray myself. I don't have the thoughts you believe."

"**You lie to yourself, but it's alright. You are only human."**

Sakura felt the pain in her head, the world spinning around again. Gaara looked at her, confused for a second before her hand came up to her head. "Sakura, are you alright?" She nodded before the pounding happened again, sending her to the floor. "Sakura?" He jumped forward, crawling over her and looked into her eyes. Sakura felt the edges of the world fade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura woke with a sigh that evening, around eight. Gaara was near her, his head down and she wondered if he'd fallen back asleep. She sat up and stretched, noticing the difference in robes. She looked up at him to find his eyes on her. "Gaara, did you change me?" He nodded and she sighed. "Thank you." She didn't have the heart to tell him it's different to change your sister. He looked worse now than he did earlier, his eyes were darker, he looked lost. "Are you alright?"

"Am I not supposed to be asking you that?" He kept his gaze in her, but not looking into her eyes. It took a second to realize he was staring at her shoulder. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rocked back and forth. There was an odd pause, Gaara remained quiet. Sakura sighed, looking over for a response. "Well?" Sakura finally spoke, her voice barely a whisper. Gaara looked at her, his eyes now wide, a little surprised. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask?" Gaara looked down again, and Sakura could tell something was bothering him. "Are you alright?" Sakura smiled politely again, and Gaara realized she was playing with him. "I'm fine, thank you." Sakura noticed the look on his face and sighed. "What's wrong?" She looked at him, her eyes kept on his. Gaara looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You lie. Something is bothering you." Gaara looked at her surprised. "Is Shukaku telling you?" She shook her head, looking at him. "I can tell, your eyes tell me." He sighed, turning his face to the floor. "I'm nervous." Sakura looked at him, now confused. "Why?" Gaara looked at her, looked at the wall behind her then returned his face to the floor. "You. You make me nervous." Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. "I do?" He could hear the drop in her attitude and shook his head. "It's not like that. It's not a bad thing." She looked at him, curiously. "How is me making you nervous not a bad thing?"

"I don't know. I know how I think, what my thoughts do to me, and I know the way you make me... feel isn't bad." Sakura looked at him, noticing the look on his face never changed. He looked scared. She was trying to figure this out. "I want to do something. Like before, only not." Sakura tried to remember what he was talking about, but drew a blank. He looked up at her and she noticed the blush on his cheeks. This began to worry her till she thought about Shukaku. 'He's a good guy.' "he doesn't think of others that way.' How bad could it be? "Alright."

She watched as he shyly scooted over to her, his eyes directed at her, but never really looking at her. He inched up in front of her and sat up, putting his hand on her shoulder, and his other on her cheek. He sat straight, looking her in the eye, and inched his face closer to hers, and she realized a second too late what he was about to do.

He leaned down to her and brushed his lips against hers, surprising her. She wasn't expecting his lips to be so soft and warm. She felt as her heart sped up, a blush crawling up through her cheeks. She looked up, his eyes still focused on hers and something clicked.

She couldn't explain it, but it just seemed right. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, feeling him press a little harder against her. They sat there for a minute, not really moving till finally he pulled back, re-opening his eyes. The blush on him was worse than hers and she sat there for a second, a little caught up in it. "A kiss." She held her hand up to her mouth and pulled it back, looking at it. Gaara looked at her for a second, trying to read the response. "Should I not have done that?" She looked at him, her heart still pounding and realized her breath was sped up as well. "I- just wasn't expecting that." She heard her voice and knew what she felt about it being right. She sounded so soft. "A kiss is usually for those who are very intimate. It's a sign of affection." Gaara nodded. "Oh." She smiled at him, seeing the disappointment on him. "I'm explaining, not complaining. It's alright." She looked back at her hand. Her first kiss... She wanted another. "I better get back to sleep." She giggled, Gaara looked at her again and smiled. Sakura felt her blush worsen. He smiled? He looked cute...

He stood up and walked away, turning to see her at the door. "Good night." She giggled again, feeling all giddy. "Good night, Gaara."

She woke the next morning to find Gaara in the kitchen, making something she'd never seen before. She watched with interest as he mixed a few things, it seemed at random from the kitchen and stirred. Kankoro put his arm in front of her, blocking her access. "He can get pretty crazy when he cooks. You may want to stay back." She was a little horrified at these words, but watched as the sand erupted from the gourd on his back, grabbing six eggs and cracking them into a bowl perfectly, as he diced up some vegetables into another. "He must have slept again, this is the sign of a great mood." Sakura remembered the kiss. "A great mood?" Kankoro looked over, the curiosity on his face replaced quickly with a knowledgeable grin. "What did you do?" Sakura blushed, looking back out to Gaara who was busy with the cooking.

It was amazing to watch, onions being diced by sand, scallions being torn to bits in mid air, it was truly a sight to see. She watched as he threw the vegetables into a large steamer, threw a few cups of rice in then began frying the eggs. When it was done he threw the steamer into the air, followed by the eggs, and held out the bowls and the sand separated it, mixing it well before it fell into the bowls. He turned, looking for the chopsticks, and found them, throwing the sticks into the bowls. He held out his hand, the sand cradled the bowl in the middle and Gaara grabbed the other two. He turned, and smiled. "Good morning, Sakura." Kankoro looked at her, his grin almost devilish. "It's not as bad as you think." She whispered, her cheeks burning red again. "Really? How bad is it?" She looked down at her bowl, and up at Gaara. "I- uh, Garra?" He looked at Kankoro and his face fell a little more stoic. "Are you giving her trouble?" Kankoro's grin grew as he saw the look in his brothers eye. "Maybe. Why so chipper? She can't stop blushing. What's going on?" Gaara looked down at her, noticing the blush as well. "I kissed her." His voice seemed soft, more gentle than stoic, and both of them knew it. Kankoro grinned again, tipping his bowl before sitting to eat. Gaara walked up to her, his face looking worried. "Is it alright? That I kissed you?" Sakura looked up to him and smiled, trying to keep from giggling again. It suddenly dawned on her what was happening.

"I have a crush..." She accidentally spoke out loud. Gaara looked at her. "A crush?"

"She's earned an attachment to you." Kankoro spoke, tipping up his chopsticks. Gaara looked down to her, his face as red as hers. "You have a crush?" Gaara whispered, Sakura looked up to him. "I guess I do." She smiled, looking down to her food. Gaara looked at her for a second before smiling, showing his teeth. He walked over and sat as well, and began poking at the food with Kankoro laughing. "You two are sad." Gaara looked at him, caught off guard. "You've had how many girlfriends?" Kankoro stopped laughing. Sakura looked at them and laughed, nearly dropping her bowl. "Come on, let's eat. I have things to see today." Gaara looked at her, though his features were returning to their stoicism his eyes now danced with light.

They wandered, first to the top of the Hokage mountain, then to the river. "It's so peaceful here." Sakura smiled. "The top of the mountain is usually so peaceful. We just caught it on a bad day." Gaara seemed to have his head a little preoccupied, seeing all of the people up there on picnics, having dates, a few kisses, he seemed to be thinking over this. The river was a little sped up, seeing as the villages up north had a lot of rain. Sakura wandered up to the end of the river at the bridge and slid off her shoes, kicking in the water with her toes. Gaara leaned over the railing and looked at his reflection, while Kankoro leaned back. "Do you two mind if I run off for a little? There are a few things I would like to go see, alone." Gaara looked over at him and nodded. "You are relieved." Kankoro smiled, his makeup glinting off of the water, giving an oily look. He turned and walked away, towards town. Gaara looked down at her. She was happy there for a while, kicking at the water, and he noticed the slight raise in respiration. "Are you alright?"

"**He's worried about your breathing."** Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah, it's just hot today." She looked down at the water, and sighed. She looked down the river then up, seeing a group of kids playing she smiled at them, splashing in the water. Sakura stood up and took his hand. "Follow me."

They went back to the apartment and Gaara was instructed to put on swimming shorts while Sakura put on a cute floral bikini with a matching kimono over it. They walked for a while, Gaara knew they had to be outside of town by a bit when she took the small nearly hidden path to the left, and Gaara found that they were back at the river. She hung her kimono in a nearby tree and wandered into the water, turning and waving in Gaara. He wandered out to waist depth and kind of stabilized there. Sakura walked back to him and grinned. "Why don't you come out?" Gaara looked out, obviously a little nervous. "You can't swim, can you?" Gaara looked out, then back at her. "I'm from Suna." Sakura realized what was meant and sighed. "I'll teach you." She nudged him out a little farther and showed him the basics, mostly how to float.

"Now, what you do is move your arms like this." Sakura jumped down and showed him, and he looked, trying to observe. "Your turn!" She jumped up, and watched as he jumped forward and began moving his arms, but he sunk in the water. Sakura walked over and reached in, pulling him back up. He had his breath held and opened his eyes when he realized where he was. "Is this really necessary? I'm not that good at this..." Sakura smiled. "Here, let me show you!" She leaned over him, her arms over his and moved, her arms pushing his in the correct motion, but she didn't notice that he'd lost any interest in the water. She pressed herself against him which caused Shukaku to whistle. She jumped back, sighing. He turned and looked at her, the slight blush on his cheeks failing to fade. "I'm sorry if you were embarrassed. I didn't mean to." She looked at him, realizing what he was wearing and sighed, walking up to the shallow water and sat down. Gaara walked up beside her and sat. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked over, realizing how bummed she felt.

"It's odd. Usually I find a guy I like, he pays no attention to me and eventually I declare myself a nun. You actually like me. I'm not used to it, but you do and I have a whistling demon in my head. How do you deal with him?" Gaara shrugged. "I ignore him." Sakura looked at him, a little surprised. "Really?"

"Since the day I was born. It's the only way to keep my sanity." Sakura nodded. She sat, kicking at the water again, and after a bit the waves picked up a little, causing her to lose ground and she sank, being pulled out. She caught herself, and was nearly back to a sitting position when another wave pulled her out again, dragging her under.

Gaara jumped up and stepped over to her but she jumped up, falling on him. She jumped to her knees, and put her hands on his shoulders, looking him over. "Gaara! Are you alright?" He looked at her, his smile returning and nodded. She sat up, her hands over her chest and sighed. "I'm so sorry!" Gaara sat up and looked down at her, Sakura caught herself looking up at him wanting another kiss...

Gaara reached out, putting his arm around her waist, and Sakura was pulled closer. She looked up into his eyes and caught herself leaning up, till their lips touched again. She instinctively reached up, putting her hand on his shoulder, he brought his hand to her cheek, and they sat there for a minute, till Gaara pulled back, looking in her eyes. "Should I stop?" Sakura shook her head, and leaned up again, finding Gaara smiling as her lips reached his again. This kiss had a little depth to it, and Sakura felt as he pulled her in closer. She reached up with her other arm, placing it around his neck and Gaara pulled her up to his lap. She sat there, their lips pressed together, and Gaara was the one to gain the courage to lightly nip at her bottom lip, causing Sakura to follow suit. She lightly licked his lip, causing him to gasp and pull back. "I don't know if I should do this..." He looked off to the side, away from her eyes. "Why? What's wrong?" She looked at him and couldn't hide the rejection in her voice. Gaara shook his head, a severe blush crossing his cheeks and he tried to cover his face.

Sakura realized he was terrified of something and backed away, looking him in the eye. "What's wrong?" Gaara took a deep breath and closed his eyes before standing. This was when Sakura realized what was going on, and Gaara took his outer clothing and replaced them. "I think I should go back." Sakura put on her kimono and nodded.

It was a few minutes later that they returned to the apartment, the road back taken quietly. After they got there they changed, Gaara putting on a pair of black pants, Sakura putting on a short satin kimono, blue with pink lotus blossoms. She decided to make up lunch, but realized she still wasn't sure about what he ate. "Gaara, what about some sushi?" He looked up from the couch, looking more rejected than she felt. He really felt bad about havening to break that kiss. He sighed, looking across the table. "With what?" She looked around, "Scallion, avocado, cucumber?" He nodded and leaned back, looking out of the window. She made up the food and sighed. She brought it out and put it on the table, sitting on the couch next to him. "Here," She handed him a cup of tea and sighed, looking at the food. Gaara picked up a roll and popped it in his mouth. Sakura looked up at him, taking note of the blush that was still trying to fade. "Gaara, do you even know what happened to you today?" Gaara nodded, his blush regaining color. She sighed and leaned back, popping a roll in her mouth. She kept thinking of what to try and say without sounding desperate, but was failing. 'I'm usually at least adequate in conversation, but this is so odd! How do you tell a guy you like that it's alright? That he doesn't have to get nervous at his reactions to the attention?'

"**The question is how to ask without taking your cloths off. On the other hand I know how you felt, that light feeling, absorbing the first kiss, maybe you do want to take your cloths off!"** Sakura gasped, feeling all of the blood rush into her face. **"or I can try and get you to." **Sakura felt what seemed to be hands caress slowly up her thigh, and reached dangerously close to parts she didn't feel like having a demon play with. Gaara looked over at her just as the demon started playing with the elastic at the corner of her underwear. "Sakura?" She felt her lungs fill with air, and held her face down, not wanting him to see her in this situation. "Sha- uh, oh...:" She tried to catch her moan, but missed the first few seconds as the sensation ran a little farther, catching her off guard and she tried to slow her breathing as Gaara stared, the blush on his face turning deep.

"**Sorry about this, but you need it!" **"Sssssstopp it, Shshshshshshukkkkkkakkkkuu- uhn!" She clenched her eyes, and shook her head.

"Shukaku! What are you thinking?" Gaara looked at her, terrified. "He's trying to make me- uh! Take mmmmmmmmy cclclllotthhhhssssss offff!" Gaara jumped from the seat, his face nearly as red as his hair. "SHUKAKU!!"

"**Fine, I'll stop this time." **Sakura felt as the fingers pulled away from her, and she tried to catch her breath. She kept her eyes clenched for a minute till her head was a normal color. "Why? What does Shukaku see in this?" She looked up at him, so embarrassed she felt tears at the corners of her eyes. "He wants- uh- us to-" She took a deep breath. "Oh." Gaara looked at her. "Do you know why?" His voice was soft, causing her to look up at him. "I'm not sure." She finally caught her breath, but she knew it would be a while till her face was back to normal.

"Shukaku! Why do you do this?"

"**Even the summoner's soul, the summoner himself needs someone besides his demon. Sakura finds herself in similar situations. She knows how you feel, how you think. That's why she was so easily able to find out that I was right, that you're not a bad guy." **Gaara looked down at Sakura, who was listening as well. "So why did you go this far?"

"**Boredom." **Sakura sighed, her head dropped a few inches. **"Besides, if I don't make sure you two are head over heels for each other in a month, we're going home with Kankoro. Yay, fun."** "You want her to come home with us?" **"I do. So do you, even if you won't admit it." **Gaara looked up at the ceiling. "You want us to fall in love, live happily ever after, that stuff, but you never even made sure we were compatible." **"Only someone who is compatible with my summoner can hear me. Hey, Sakura?" **

"Yes?" She spoke to the demon, her head looking to the side. **"That's my point. You'll never find anyone else who knows what solitude feels like, not like you two do. Yeah, Gaara's got the winning card between you, but you two can overcome the problems. Let's get married! We can do it tonight, and go on a honeymoon tomorrow!" **Sakura looked up to Gaara, who looked terrified. "I apologise for him." Sakura looked up at him. Now that Shukaku's plan was told, would Gaara turn away from her? She looked down, now turning nervous. It didn't matter to her if she'd been set up by Shukaku, what mattered to her was she was really falling for him.

Wasn't she?" She looked up at Gaara and now wondered. Would his kiss be the same? Would it be so sweet? Was Shukaku tricking her? She stood up and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "Was he playing with my head? Can he make me feel something that I don't?" Gaara looked down at her. "Why? How do you feel?" She looked up at him, feeling herself out. "I do have that crush, but usually a crush can last years, it's been two days. I've been kissed, and when you pulled away earlier, it was painful." She looked down, knowing why he did so. "I think I'm falling." Sakura whispered, almost hoping Gaara didn't hear her. He looked to her, his eyes dancing again. "He can't make you feel that. He couldn't make me feel it either." Gaara realized it was true, he was falling for her.

She looked up at him, his smile lighting up his face. "A date. Tonight. What do you think?" Sakura smiled. "Alright, I agree, but where?"

"I have a few ideas." Gaara put his arms around her, and brushed his lips against her forehead. Sakura was enveloped in him, feeling his skin against the satin in her kimono. He'd forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt and he now had done a good job of making sure Sakura was looking forward to the date.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura looked through her cloths, trying to find something that was appropriate. Should she dress her best for a date, or appropriate for an outing with the Kazekage? She looked as best she could, trying to make up her mind, but eventually decided on a cute little dress, black with shorter sleeves, a plunge V-neck and a small collar similar to dress shirts. She looked in the mirror, looking at her hair. She pulled out her curling iron, put a few curls in her hair and dabbled with her eye shadow. She eventually liked the way she looked and smiled before walking out, her short strappy black heels clicking against the wood floor.

"Damn!" Kankoro whistled. "If things don't work out, let me know..." He grinned up the stairs as Gaara walked into sight. He wore a silk kimono, white with red markings on the lower arms, with black pants. He looked very dashing, Sakura thought, and couldn't hide her smile as she came down the stairs. She noticed Gaara couldn't take his eyes off of her either. "You look wonderful." Gaara spoke softly, earning a smile from Kankoro. "You two head out, have fun, if anything happens I'll find you." Gaara nodded. "We may be a bit out." Sakura looked over. "If we're going too far, should I change my shoes?" Gaara smiled. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

She ran back up and found a pair of black Chinese shoes with blue dragons on the toe.

She came down the stairs and Gaara looked at her, his face lit up. "I like that outfit." Kankoro looked up at her, nodding. "Doesn't surprise me. The other shoes made her too tall." Sakura looked down. Too tall? It's a good thing then. "Ready?" Gaara smiled at her, taking her arm.

Sakura was surprised to find a bag over his shoulder after they left. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "A few places, but first, a picnic." Sakura looked at him, curious. "Isn't it a little late for a picnic?" Gaara shook his head. "It's still warm enough, and with where, it wouldn't be the same during the day." Sakura smiled. "I'll trust you." She smiled as they made their way higher and higher till eventually she knew where they were. She ran up to the side and looked down over the village in the darkness below. "It's beautiful!" Sakura looked down from the top of Hokage mountain. Gaara flattened out the blanket and sat. "Look up." Sakura turned and looked to the sky, the stars shone in the sky, the full moon hung low, bright enough to cast shadows. She sat down on the blanket, and just stared for a while before noticing Gaara's arm over her. They ate, Sakura noticed the vegetables and herbs in the small rice cakes and realized she really liked it. "I made them myself." Gaara smiled at her, causing Sakura to blush. A cute guy, who's romantic and caring who cooks? He kept getting better...

They sat there for an hour before heading out, going for a walk in the woods. Sakura began to feel a chill in the air after tow hours, and Gaara wrapped his arm around her and she noticed the kimono he wore really was warm. It was at the end of these two hours that Gaara smiled, taking her off of the road. "This is the big surprise. I hope you like it." Sakura looked over to find a small cabin. "How cute!" She smiled. "I've rented it fir the night. I bought you a kimono to sleep in, I hope you like it, but there's a reason for it." Sakura looked over. She thought about this and her blush returned. "That's a little presumptuous!" She gasped and Gaara looked at her confused.

"There's a hot spring on the other side. I didn't want your dress to get water on it." Sakura suddenly felt a little surprised at herself for her first thought. She realized she didn't bring her bathing suit, and sighed. "I don't have my suit." She looked up, and he smiled at her. "That's not a problem, I have something you can wear."

Sakura sat in the spring, the heat seeping into her, and just leaned back. "Oh, this is nice..." She sighed, feeling tension seep from her, and Gaara sat next to her, looking up to the moon. "Look. We can still see the stars." Sakura looked up and smiled, unintentionally leaning in to him. They sat there for a while, his arm around her till he sighed, causing her to look over to him. "Sakura, I heard what you said earlier, and I want to fix it, but I want to make sure you want it fixed." Sakura looked up to him, and showed through expression she needed more of an explanation. "You said when I pulled back from that kiss that it caused you pain. I wanted us to be a little more... secluded before anything was tried again." Sakura looked up at him. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You went all out, renting this cabin and everything over a kiss?" Gaara looked at her, worried. "Was it too much?"

"It's sweet!" She felt beads of sweat forming on her shoulders from the spring and opened her eyes, realizing he was glistening...

"**No offence, you two, but I'm taking the night off. I'll see ya later." ** Sakura looked around, her face as confused as Gaara's. "He ever taken a break before?" Gaara shook his head. "No, he's decided to give us some privacy. Let's not complain." Sakura smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'll need an answer before anything. You want me to fix my earlier, uh, insecurities, right?" Sakura looked up at him, remembering why he stopped. He was having a general male reaction. She looked at him, smiling. "Yeah." She felt the red tinge her cheeks as he looked down to her. A blush crossing his nose as he picked her up, putting her back on his lap. At first he pulled her close, just holding her for a while, and Sakura lavished in the feeling. She put her arm around his waist, her hand against her chest and leaned her head against him. She sat there for a while, taking in the sensation. It was a while later that she noticed the hand against her chin and looked up, Gaara looked down at her and smiled, leaning in.

His lips brushed against hers, and she ran her hand up his back, her other hand raising to his shoulder. They sat there like that for a second before he kissed a little harder, and as for earlier Sakura lightly sucked in his bottom lip, causing him to gasp slightly. He turned her head and returned her move, which he found caused a light moan. The sound was intoxicating to him. He ran his hand down her back, which was covered only in a light shirt, which caused her back to go stiff. He pulled back for a second, noting her whimper of disapproval. He shook his head, smiling as if drunk himself and tried to catch his breath, the sensations he had were new to him and caused more of a reaction than he would have expected.

He leaned back in, this time running his lips down her neck. Sakura tensed at this feeling, and when he kissed her again, she let her head lull back, losing herself to the feeling. Gaara ran his hand down her side, and as her whole body relaxed he moved his arm behind her to hold her up. Sakura realized where this was going to lead, the severe intimacy of this, and was surprised at herself. She smiled up at him, feeling her heart pounding in her neck, the flood of blood in her cheeks, and closed her eyes, losing herself for a moment. Gaara saw the look on her face, the want in her eyes and was caught off guard. He wanted to be with her, to kiss and feel her, but he'd not thought about trying anything else. Not until he saw her like that, her expression pure ecstasy.

He suddenly wanted more of her, to feel every inch of her. He lifted her up, pulling her from the water and carried her into the house. She was surprised at his strength, carrying her in his arms without struggle. He carried her in and laid her on the couch, brushing her hair away from her face and looked her in the eye, in a way asking permission to go further. She noticed the look and nodded, biting her bottom lip. He reached up and carefully unbuttoned the shirt, opening it to see her, and was surprised at her. He'd seen women before in this state, he was used to seeing the local tramps in Suna remove their clothing before him, but this was different. She was nervous, her legs were pressed together and she nervously covered her breasts with her arm, but still it was the most beautiful thing Gaara had ever seen. He grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and covered her, kissing her again. She watched as he wandered to the fireplace and lit a fire for warmth. She noticed the room at that point, the first light showing off the one room she was in. It was a studio style building, the room had tow beds, both fairly large, a kitchen on the other and was drenched in soft blankets. They covered almost every surface, except the wood floor. She noticed as Gaara started the fire that he sat there for a second to try and warm himself, and Sakura stood up, walking over to him and wrapped the blanket around him as well.

"Wait, I don't want to get the blanket wet." He motioned to his drenched pants and Sakura looked at her state of being. "Then remove them." She smiled at him and Gaara looked at her, nodding. She could tell he was terribly nervous about this and as he slid his pants off he turned away slightly, looking back into the fire. Sakura put her arm over his shoulder and kissed him, noticing a slight lack of reaction. "Are you too nervous?" She looked at his face in the flickering fire light and he sighed. "This is the first time anyone's seen me this way. It's a bit unsettling." He smiled at her, looking her over again without meaning to. "Give me a second to adjust, alright?" She smiled and nodded, laying out the blanket and laying on her stomach, her feet kicking into the air, and Gaara looked her over again. Her body seemed to catch the moonlight from the window, the blue catching every muscle in her back, and before he even realized what he was doing he had his hand running down her spine. She looked over to him, looking to see him testing himself, and smiled.

She patted the blanket beside her and he smiled nervously, laying beside her. Sakura reached over, grabbing a blanket from a chair beside them and covered them, causing Gaara to relax a little. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. He sat there for a few minutes, feeling her against his skin, the moisture from the spring making her skin cling to his. He began running his hand down her spine again. She laid her head on her crossed arms and sighed, enjoying what contact he gave. Gaara watched her, her breathing, the pulse in her neck, the disappointment she was trying to hide, and sighed. She really wanted to continue, but his nerves were holding him back. He had to get past this. He looked at her as she rolled onto her back, her eyes still closed and stretched. She was so beautiful...

He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing her lightly on her shoulder. Sakura looked over at him, a little surprised by how quickly he was getting the better of his nerves. He brought his lips up to her neck and Sakura gasped, bringing her hands up his chest. She felt as he did the same, and barely caught a light moan as he reached her chest. He pulled his head back and watched her responses as he ran his hand back over her chest, not able to hold in the sound again. Gaara heard the sound which was just as intoxicating this time, and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

Though he was gentle with her, she felt her heart pounding, knowing he could probably hear it as well. She felt his skin against hers and ran her arms up to his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Gaara felt her chest against his, her skin was so soft, he felt his blood boiling in his veins and his head started to spin. He tasted strawberries on her and had to rearrange himself to keep from stabbing at her hip. She turned to him, rolling on her side and put her arm around him, kissing him back. He was a little surprised, not used to those around him showing much dominance, but was surprised to find himself on his back, her leaning over him. She ran her arm across his waist, forcing him to arch his back. She looked over him for the first time, noticing his build. He was bigger than she thought he'd be. She leaned up, kissing his neck. He reached up, holding her close, while she ran her hand down his chest. She passed his stomach, forcing a slight hiss from him. She pulled her head back, watching his face as she lowered her hand a little further, wrapping her fingers around him. His head thrust back and he bit his lip, Sakura noticed a slight groan escape him. She sat up, looking over him as she fondled him for a moment, running one arm up his side.

He clenched as she ran her hand over his chest, and looked at her, his eyes glowing in the fire light. She found herself on her back, Gaara biting softly at her neck. He ran his hand up her chest, flicking at her breast for a second and causing a moan before running his hand down her. She brought her hand up his back, running her fingers again through his hair. She moaned loudly when his fingers reached between her legs. Gaara felt his will power falter for a second before rubbing against her, causing her to writhe, moaning on the floor.

"Ppplease..." She moaned as he pushed his fingers down farther, pushing into her. He looked at her, wondering if maybe he'd gone too far. She threw her head back, biting back a scream as she reached her limit, his hand still rubbing against her. Her body began to shudder and he watched, amazed as she tensed, then relaxed again. He noticed the moisture between her legs and knew what had happened.

"Do you want me?" His voice was suddenly strong, surprising even him. She looked up at him, her chest heaving, the drunken blush across her cheeks and nodded. He leaned in, kissing her as he crawled up on his knees over her. He pulled his head back, as he positioned himself against her, but not going in yet. "Are you sure?" She nodded, pulling him back down to her. She kissed him again, as he finally pushed in.

He felt her wrapped around him and had to pause, the feeling almost too much to handle. He found his head and pushed the rest of the way in, feeling her pop. He froze, looking up at her. "You were..." She nodded, a wince crossing her face. "Are you alright?" She nodded again, finally catching her breath. "I'm fine, really." She looked up at him, and he looked at her, worry still evident on him. "Do you want me to keep going?" She smiled, nodding. He kissed her again, pushing in again.

The break had given them both back the sensation in their bodies, and Gaara had to go slowly to keep from losing himself too fast. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She dragged him down to her and bit his neck, causing him to lose a little of himself, and he thrust harder, causing a moan from her. She felt herself going over again and whimpered loudly, causing him to go faster.

Every sound, every touch and the scent of her caused him to want more. He pushed into her, feeling her start to tighten, and realized he was about to climax.

Her moans seemed to come straight from her chest, she felt him and was worried about hurting him. She brought her fingers down his back, not realizing the nail marks she left and it was enough to cause him to hit faster, strong enough to send her over. She clenched around him, causing him to go as well, and she nearly screamed, losing herself completely in him. He felt the pulsing in him begin to slow and kissed her, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his, his smile causing her to giggle. He kissed her, pulling out, which caused her to gasp again. He grabbed a few extra blankets and pillows, throwing them out on the floor and he laid down pulling Sakura to his chest, both still lacking in their state of dress. He kissed by her ear held her close. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Gaara." She smiled up at him. He saw the smile and he wanted to say them, the words he'd heard said to others before, but he'd never told anyone. Not his family, no other girlfriends, he was worried if he spoke the words maybe this would become too serious for her.

But as he lay there he realized he could spend the rest of his life with her. He did feel like that. He truly loved her. Sakura didn't know what to do either. He wasn't the other guys. He wasn't one of those flingy romances, Gaara was the most soft, sincere man she'd ever met. She felt his arm against her cheek and sighed. Should she say it? Should she tell him what was in her heart?

Would those words scare him away?

'Oh, forget it! I'm over thinking this. I need to enjoy this, now.' She sighed, feeling his arm against her cheek again and smiled, falling asleep.

Gaara laid there that night, running his hand over her side, twirling her hair, and after a while he drifted off, the lack of energy subduing him.

They woke early the next morning, dressed and walked back to town. They stopped at a shop on the way and Gaara picked up a few items. Sakura couldn't help but notice the serious change in him. Gaara grinned as he picked up the fruit, spinning it around his hand as he paid. He kept his arm around her and randomly kissed her forehead.

Tsunade happened to be there and hailed Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" She looked over and smiled, waving back. "Hi Tsunade! Anything you need?" She froze as she looked at her student. Her eyes narrowed and she walked up cautiously. "Sakura, how are things going with the Kazekage?" Sakura froze at the title and she looked over to him. "Kazekage-sama?" He nodded, his arm still over her shoulder. "Things are well. I must admit, I'm growing attached to this city. It's so much more lively than Suna." He smiled, and Sakura knew Tsunade could tell what was going on. "I'm glad to hear it. You have fun, Kazekage-sama." She bowed before walking away.

Sakura sighed, relieved. "I'm in trouble." She huffed, causing a glance from him. "Why?" Sakura looked up at him, wincing. "I did kinda just grew over attached to my mission." She blushed, and Gaara turned, his arm slipping off of her shoulder. "Do you regret it?" He made sure to keep his glance nonchalant, but Sakura knew he was worried. "Never." She smiled, pulling his arm back over her. He sighed, also relieved, before they continued their walk back.

Kankoro was sprawled out on the couch, his head at an odd angle on the floor and drooling when they walked in. "How did he manage that..." Sakura tried to keep from laughing, and all Gaara could do was sigh and shake his head. "Probably drunk again." He sighed, surprised as Kankoro generally didn't actually sleep in his ninja attire. "Come," Gaara motioned her to the kitchen, where the bag was placed on the table and Gaara breathed in. "Shukaku, you back yet?"

"**I was sleeping."** Sakura heard a yawn and had to stifle a laugh. **"You two have fun?" **Sakura blushed, causing Gaara to smile. **"I'll take that as a yes!" **Sakura laughed, causing Kankoro to fall on his head. "Wha?" She turned and laughed, Kankoro jumped to his feet. "Oh! Hey! How did things go?" They looked at each other. "That well, huh?"

"It went well." Gaara smiled, causing Kankoro to stop and stare. Sakura smiled at him and Gaara reached over, hugging her before reaching for the knife.

Sakura and Kankoro watched as the fruit seemed to slip apart in mid-air. Gaara was completely enthralled, making sure everything was perfect, the three bowls below slowly filling with the bits of fruit as they fell to the table. Kankoro grinned. "This is good mood food here." He grinned, honestly thrilled that his brother was happy. Sakura smiled, finally feeling that she fit in somewhere, even if it was with the sand ninja.

They ate, Sakura melted at the flavors that intermingled in her mouth. "Oh, this is great!" She sighed, never tasting such delicate flavors before. Many of the fruits were ones she'd never tried. "It's divine!"

"Orgasmic." Gaara sat back, chewing on a bite, the word drawing a wide eyed glare form Kankoro and a blush from Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a few hours later, Kankoro was still getting used to Gaara's smiles and Sakura was still lavishing in the feelings that Gaara gave her, but Gaara seemed to be fine, just adjusting to his own mind, and the occasional x-rated comment from Shukaku.

They walked back through town, enjoying the daylight when Sakura heard a yell. "Hey! Sakura!" She turned to see Sasuke running towards her, a grin on his face. She jumped for joy, getting a hug and grinning. "Sasuke! I'm so happy you're back! I heard you're facing a trial to come back, what happened?"

They wandered around a little, Sasuke explaining that he was able to defeat Orochimaru before returning, but had a little trouble on the way with 'things'. He didn't elaborate. Sakura explained what had happened since he'd left, that nothing much had changed, and smiled as Gaara put his arm back over her shoulder. She leaned back, pressing herself against him and Sasuke froze.

"You're with Gaara?" Sakura smiled, nodding. Sasuke's face fell, and Sakura knew this was a bit of a blow to him. "I was hoping you would have waited for me." Sakura sighed, turning to Gaara. "Can we have a moment alone?" Gaara nodded as Sakura took Sasuke's hand and they walked over to the side.

"I loved you more than anyone. You meant the world to me, I would have died for you, but you left me. You abandoned me and ran off with the guy who wanted us all dead. He wanted me dead and you decided to side with him. Even then I prayed for you to come back and hoped someday we would be together. But I couldn't wait forever. I'm nineteen years old, and until yesterday I'd never been kissed. I waited for you for a long time, but I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry." She held her head down, trying to hide the sudden pain she felt. She still did care for him, but not at the risk of losing Gaara. She waited for a response, but after a second looked up to find him gone. She walked back to Gaara, and sighed.

Gaara knew the instant she talked to him how much he'd meant to her. He knew those years ago, and he'd heard about Sasuke's defection. He knew that Sasuke had been her world, and she knew that those feelings were never resolved, the way they spoke, their mannerisms with each other.

"Are you alright?" Sakura looked up at him, trying to keep her eyes dry. "Yeah, I just need a moment to recover." Gaara nodded, giving her a hug. Kankoro knew what was going on as well, his perception was great. He decided that his brother was finally happy, he wouldn't let it fail now. He would have to get creative.

"Hey, isn't that Ino?" Sakura looked over, nodding. "Yeah. Why?"

It was a few hours later that Kankoro walked in with Ino on his arm. "You sure you're up to this?" She sighed and nodded. "You owe me."

"You'll have a blast." Kankoro grinned and Ino winked at him. "I better!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, sitting at the table in her pink satin kimono with black shorts. "We're going to play a few games." Kankoro grinned, pulling off his helmet, taking a washcloth from the counter. Sakura turned and watched him. "What kind of games?" He turned, washing off his makeup.

"A drinking game, and a striptease."

Gaara sat at the table groaning. "You're really going to make me get in a situation where I may see you naked? You're my brother." Kankoro grinned. "Then you'll have to win." He shuffled the cards, a grin on his face. Gaara rolled his eyes and Sakura sighed.

(21)Sakura caught the first card, Garra the second and Ino the third. He passed himself a card and passed out a second to each, face up.

Sakura looked at her up card, a three. She looked at the other, an eight. "hit me." A king graced the table. "I'm good."

Gaara looked at his cards. Up was a five, down was a ten. "Hit." He got a four. He shooed Kankoro on.

Ino had an eight up, a five down. "Hit me!" She looked at the card she got. "I'm over." She stuck her tongue out at her ten.

Kankoro looked at the ace and jack. "Dealer stays." He looked over at Sakura.

As they flipped their cards, the two worst away from winning had to take a shot. Amaretto. Something that Kankoro picked up in the village hidden in the mist. Gaara was used to the taste, and had a bit of tolerance for alcohol, but after four rounds it seemed that only Gaara and Ino were taking the shots. Kankoro and Sakura kept winning. Kankoro was getting confused. He was cheating to make Sakura lose at this point, but she never did! The cards he was supposed to deal her kept ending out in Ino's hand, but he couldn't figure it out.

It was a few hands later he tried to pass the cards to Ino, but they actually ended out there. Gaara got the cards, and Kankoro got the cards himself once, but the cards never ended out in Sakura's hand! It was three hours in and Sakura was the only one not slobbering drunk. She watched as Kankoro threw the cards on the table and stumbled to his feet, nearly falling backwards out of the chair. "How do you keep getting around the cheating! I tried every time and you did this! How?"

Sakura's evil smile actually sobered him immediately. "I grew up with two boys. When you play cards with Naruto and Sasuke, you have to learn to cheat!" She laughed, leaving Kankoro impressed. Ino was passed out face first into the table and Gaara looked at the table, zoning out. Sakura sighed, and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She came back with some for every one, but actually made sure Gaara drank his. With Shukaku it seemed dangerous to leave him in such a state. "Come on, I'm taking you to my room." Sakura sighed, taking him up.

Kankoro watched. It may not have been the intended way, but she was still beside him at the end of the night. All was good.

Sakura laid him down, covering him. "Is there anything you need?" He shook his head, just looking around zoned. She stood and walked to the armoire, finding a kimono and changing for bed. She laid down beside him, putting her head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Gaara was so far gone he didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep till it was too late.

It was about two that morning that Sakura felt the draft. She sat up and yawned, stretching and looked around. Before she even had it registered what was happening the sand slashed at her from all angles! She jumped to avoid a second wave and looked around, her room a cyclone of sand! "Gaara!" She screamed, to find him unresponsive. The sand surrounded her and she looked around, trying to figure out what to do. She jumped from the room, running to the Kankoro. "Kankoro! Wake up! Emergency!" He took a second to pop his head out, finishing pulling up his boxers as he opened the door. "What's up?"

"Something's wrong! Shukaku is out in the room and Gaara is too drunk to wake up!" Kankoro looked at her horrified. "He's not drunk anymore, it's the summoner's soul, we have to get to him!" He grabbed her hand and opened the door to find Shukaku in form standing in the center of the room, the sand still trying to bond to him, Gaara no longer in sight. "Oh, hell! This isn't good," Kankoro reached over, grabbing a large staff from the wall and swinging it menacingly. "Come on, Let's do it. Sakura, if you see Gaara, attack! We have to get to him or else we're dead!"

Sakura nodded and fell into a cat stance as Kankoro jumped forward, slashing through Shukaku's shoulder, but it wasn't deep enough to reach Gaara. "Sakura, I know that you care for Gaara, you even turned down Sasuke for him! He's quickly becoming your world, so I'll make sure you get to see him one last time before you die..." The sand came at her from every direction, slashing at her harms and legs and began smashing against her, forcing her towards Shukaku! "No! Sakura, Stay away!" She looked towards Kankoro to find the sand had blocked her view of everything, and with the swirling she wasn't even sure of which direction she was facing anymore! She looked around, looking for anything that would tell her where she was, when Kankoro's staff broke through in front of her! She reached forward, trying to avoid the blade at the end and pulled herself out, seeing as she'd fallen knee deep in the sand.

The instant she was out Kankoro yelled over the howl of the wind. "Sakura! Go get Naruto! He beat him before, he may be able to do it again! Go now!" Sakura looked over at Shukaku and back to Kankoro. "I'll be alright, but only if you get back soon!" He ran over and grabbed Sakura by her hand, flinging her from the room. Sakura used the momentum to run, not grabbing shoes on her way out the door.

It was only a minute till she reached Naruto's door and started banging. "Naruto! NARUTO! I need you!!" She bashed at the wood till the boy finally opened the door, half alive and with a small stuffed bear under his arm. "Shukaku's escaped, Kankoro's holding him back! We need you!" Naruto growled at her, throwing the teddy bear over his shoulder. "This time the damned sandman died." Naruto grunted as he jumped ahead faster, Sakura on his trail.

The scene was horrible. Kankoro was unconscious when they arrived, thrown haphazardly on the roof through Sakura's new sky light. Naruto jumped down the hole and found Shukaku randomly bashing the inside of the apartment, his head rubbing against the ten foot ceiling. "Naruto Uzumaki, this time I'll end you..." The voice growled, and Sakura froze. It was the voice from in her head! The sand demon had seemed like a good guy! Why?

"Shukaku!" She screamed as she ran forward, a kunai flying from her hand and into his forehead. "Why are you doing this? What's happened?" The demon laughed as it grabbed her and flung her into the air, and Sakura looked at her destination, the overturned shelves of her armory! She noticed Naruto now facing off with Shukaku and grabbed a kunai, tying a thin rope to it and threw it to the side, pulling her trajectory away from certain death. She landed and ran over, grabbing Kankoro's bare shoulder. "Kankoro! Can you hear me?" She felt and knew he was alive, but his breathing was slightly laboured. He was out for a while. She looked back down to see Naruto lash out with the nine tailed fox' chakra and it was only a few seconds till the sand started breaking apart, having used up too much energy. Sakura saw the tuft of red and lunged, sticking a kunai in his shoulder.

She heard the scream and began digging the sand away from him, not noticing as Naruto did that it had begun retreating to the gourd in the corner. Gaara finally fell out, his head still spinning from the alcohol, and crawled back to the corner of the room. "What? I must have..." He mumbled, looking around.

"Hey." Naruto looked down at him, his eyes beyond cold. Gaara looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry to have been a burden." He mumbled, only half paying attention. "Gaara, I'm going to have to eliminate you. You're too dangerous to have in Konoha." Gaara glared up, stumbling to his feet. "You can try."

Naruto grabbed a shuriken from the floor and ran forward, pulling his arm back, readying himself to strike when Sakura appeared before him, blocking Gaara. Naruto froze in his tracks, looking at her agitated. "Sakura! Move!" Sakura shook her head, spreading her arms across him as he slid back down the wall to the floor. "I can't allow you to do this!" Sakura looked at the anger and hurt in Naruto's eyes and tilted her head down, trying to hide her own. "Sakura, I'm not joking! Move!"

"I can't allow this!" Sakura yelled again, not noticing Gaara behind her, looking at her confused. "Sakura, it's alright. I can handle a fight." He tried to see her face, but couldn't through the rest of her. "Why are you protecting him?!" Naruto yelled, running at her, and she looked up at him, showing the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Because I love him!" Gaara and Naruto both froze, looking at her. "You love this demon?"

"He's no more a demon than you, fox holder!" She yelled at him, reminding him of his own demon. Naruto growled and walked up, looking her in the eye. "You love him. All these years, making sure I was the best guy I could be, trying to get you to love me and instead you fall for him." Naruto scowled as his hand flew forward to slap her. The sand erupted from her, blocking the hit and Naruto narrowed his eyes, now nearly as cold as Gaara's used to be. "Fine, you can have this tramp." Naruto turned and walked out, leaving Sakura horrified.

She went the next morning to Tsunade, trying to figure out what to do with her apartment gone. "Kankoro's to be released this afternoon, there are no apartments left in the city, and now all of my belongings are smashed. What do you suggest?" Sakura knelt down properly, earning her an off look from the Hokage. "Why so prim and proper?" Tsunade looked at her, the sake still on her breath. "I angered Naruto last night, Shukaku escaped and we needed his help."

"You admitted your feelings for the Kazekage, didn't you?" Sakura looked up, surprised that Tsunade was able to tell so quickly what had happened, and sighed, nodding. "There is a spare room downstairs, but I think we need to talk to the Kazekage first. I believe I heard his mission here was done, and that he may return to Suna soon." Sakura felt herself flinch at the thought of him leaving and tried to calm down. They both knew it would happen eventually. "Hai." She stood, and Tsunade made a come here motion with her finger. Sakura walked over and watched as Tsunade reached out, brushing her finger over the side of Sakura's neck. "You had a hickey."

Sakura walked through town, eventually going back to her apartment, knowing there was no one there. She opened the door to see what had happened the night before, the living room wall had a hole the size of Kankoro smashed into it, and nothing was in place. She walked up the stairs, looking into her kitchen which now was missing a sink and all of the counters, now located in the basement, and looked in the guest room. There was a hole in the floor and Kankoro's puppets stood in the corner, completely useless. Sakura sighed before looking into the work out room. Three of the walls were more gone than there, and the floor looked like swiss cheese. There were blades all over the floor and sunlight spilled in from outside. The items were replaceable, but the apartment itself was pretty far gone. She liked this apartment. It was such a pity...

She walked through the hospital door to find Gaara sitting in the corner, his head down and his eyes fixed on Kankoro's broken arm. "It's alright, It happens. This is what I do! What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't help in those situations?" Gaara sighed, and nodded weakly, still looking concerned. "Gaara, Tsunade said you may be leaving soon? That your mission here is done?" Sakura knew what she was asking, but wasn't sure really on how to word things.

"Yes, you've been hired to accompany me and act as my escort. You may turn it down, seeing as it is a long term mission." Sakura smiled. He was going to take her with him to Suna? She nodded, relieved he wasn't just going to leave, and sighed. He stood and walked to her, putting his arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I should have been able to do something. Protect you, help you get away, and you ended up protecting me instead." He squeezed her lightly, rubbing her head against his cheek. "I'm sorry you had to do that." He kissed her on the back of the head, and she turned to face him. "I'm not. I'm not going to sit there and let someone hurt you." Gaara thought back through his life and smiled.

"Never have I heard these words. You speak them so openly, without hesitation. Thank you." Sakura smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Everything I said was true. I may not have really ran them through my head," She lied," But it's all true. I love you, Gaara." He brushed her hair back, kissing her sweetly. "I love you too, Sakura."

"You two are so sweet!" Kankoro grinned before making gagging sounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the next morning they headed back to Suna, after Gaara hired Shikamaru (Specifically) to escort Temari back when they returned. It was pretty early in the morning, but Sakura had to ask.

"Gaara, what happened with Shukaku?" Gaara looked at her, not quite understanding. "He seems like a nice guy, a little rambunctious, but not a terror. He tried to kill us all. What happened?"

"He's a demon. He thirsts for blood, and I no longer give into this. Please remember that demons aren't like humans. They want the humans dead, so that they may reclaim the world. Shukaku seems nice, but he just wants out. You must remember this, as he has taken into you." Sakura nodded and Kankoro gritted his teeth. "Gaara won't admit it, but Shukaku is usually ignored. Every once in a while I'll catch him talking to him, but generally he tries to avoid the lies and deceit. He will lie and cheat, unless it's a situation that may bring damage to his summoner." Sakura nodded. "I'll remember."

It wasn't till that night that that Kankoro's pain really started to subside, and Sakura became worried. "You've been in pain this whole time?" She looked over his arm, removing bandages and looked over it. "Yeah, it happens." Kankoro sighed, fighting back a grimace when Sakura lifted his arm, looking at the alignment. "That's it..." Sakura ran her fingers over his arm, tracing the bone and sighed. "This might hurt..." She summoned her chakra and pushed, finding a break that hadn't healed properly right below the new break. The bone snapped, causing Kankoro to fight back a scream, and she twisted hard, snapping the bone into proper alignment, and Kankoro let it out, screaming in pain. Sakura used her chakra again, but this time the bones within were connecting, pulling each other like a magnetic attraction. Sakura replaced the bandaging and Kankoro tried his best to catch his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura gritted her teeth. "There was a break, right here," She pointed at his forearm. "It hadn't healed straight. That's why your arm was still hurting. In about an hour you'll notice there won't be any pain. Who fixed that for you?" Kankoro rolled his eyes. "Suna med-nins. They're a little lacking." Gaara looked at his brother, his face frozen in what appeared to be anger. "I'm sorry, little brother, but it's-"

"Perfect." Kankoro and Sakura both looked at him, dumbfounded. "Sakura, you were hired to be the escort to the Kazekage. You will have another mission as well." Sakura sighed. "Train the med-nins?"

"No, replace them. You'll understand when you see them." Sakura nodded. What had she gotten herself into?

They arrived late the next afternoon, finding a small farm that the owner recognised the Kazekage and insisted on him taking horses. "Just after you became Kazekage we had a problem with mist ninja! They tried to take the farm and threatened to steal my daughter and kill me and my wife! You came out here personally to help, and I thank you! I insist, it's the least I could do!" Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled, noticing the edges of a smile he held back. "It's my job." The man shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I didn't have the money to pay for ninja. They'd been stealing my profits for a while and we were worried of going under, now my farm is flourishing! It's thanks to you!" The man smiled, waving them to the barn.

Sakura smiled at the memory, the little girl playing with the sheep, waving at them, his wife, hanging cloths on the line, and Gaara had saved them from a horrible fate.

As they arrived, Sakura noticed the sunset. It was beautiful, the reds intermingling with the earthy yellow sand. It wasn't normal quartz sand, but something else. She grabbed at it, looking for any sign of the source of the color, and after a while figured it was just iron.

She looked up at the city. It was a lot smaller than Konoha. The tower was about the same size, but the city itself was smaller. "It's quaint." Sakura looked around and Kankoro laughed. "You must remember, this is a sand village. Many of these short buildings go underground four or five stories. The buildings sink in the sand unless they happen to be on the rock shelf over there." Sakura looked over, seeing the edges of a mountain poking up from behind the castle, but the rest of it was blocked by a wall. "The city is larger than you can tell from here. You'll see when we get to the castle." Sakura nodded, noticing Gaara's now frozen face. She looked at him, surprised, but realized why as they got a little farther in. "It's the Kazekage!" She noticed young women smiling at him. "He's so strong!"

"He's so brave!"

"He's so cute!" They erupted into a giggle fit. Sakura looked over at him, his eyes facing forward. He was doing his best to seem strong, and Sakura decided to do so as well.

They approached the castle, and Sakura noticed the mountain was behind them more than before. She looked around, and it dawned on her that the mountain seemed to surround. "Yeah, We're in a hollowed mountain. You can't even see it from a mile away unless you know what to look for." Sakura nodded, and looked around. "You can barely even tell from in here..." She looked around, noticing the girls watching her wide eyed. "Is Gaara-sama traveling with a woman? It's not Temari..." They watched amazed as Sakura made sure to keep her gaze forward, her posture strict and professional. Kankoro sighed, leaning forward over the horse's head. "Let me know when we get there."

Sakura slowed, taking the reigns of the horse and watched as Kankoro yawned. She wasn't tired. She looked ahead at Gaara and he seemed to notice the sudden alarm, turning to her. "What's wrong?" She stopped the horses and jumped off, feeling Kankoro's head. ""He's warm. Kankoro, How many fingers do I have up?" He looked her straight in the eye and grinned. "Four." Sakura sighed. "You cheat." She sighed as Gaara pulled him from the horse, and they began to walk. They had only gotten a few buildings down when Sakura looked over, noticing him swaying. "Kankoro?" He looked over and smiled, before he fell to his knees. Gaara looked over and dropped the reigns on the two horses he had, running to his brother's side. "Kankoro! What's happened?"

"It's alright, just too much heat." He began giggling. Gaara looked over at Sakura who sighed. She looked over to him and looked back at the castle. "Gaara, you need to get med-nins. We need to get him to the hospital now. I think he has marrow broken into his blood." Gaara looked down at Kankoro who tried again to stand. "Nonsense! I'm just a little weak, maybe heatstroke..." He got about another foot before falling again, Sakura caught him before he hit the ground, his broken arm beneath him. Gaara sighed, pulling the cork from the gourd. "Uh," Sakura stepped back.

"**I'm not attacking now. I'm still a little weak..."** Sakura nodded. "You better keep in check." She growled, and many of the people about in the street thought she'd just growled at the Kazekage! Gaara held his hand before him, the sand lifting Kankoro up into a sand chair, and he walked, the chair following behind. Sakura looked around, seeing two of the sand ninja walking up. Gaara turned to her and then to the ninja. "Take her horses to the stables then inform Baki I've returned early."

"Hai!" They called, snapping to attention and one took the reigns. "Pardon me miss!" The man whimpered and Sakura ran up, placing her hand on Kankoro's neck. "Did she just touch him without asking?" one whispered to the other, and they watched as she ran ahead, wrapping her arms around Gaara's. She spoke up to him and smiled, Gaara looked down at her and smiled back! The guards were surprised, but nearly died of shock when Gaara reached down, kissing her!

"I think I should go to the hospital afterwards, I think I'm hallucinating..."

The hospital was near the entrance, as they retraced their steps Sakura looked around, a little more into the detail. She noticed that all of the children looked happy, the people looked taken care of, Suna was definitely a village of people who were happy. She thought back to the children on her first mission, how they were all thin and lacked the basic essentials. She was happy to know that Gaara took such good care of his village.

The hospital was built into the side of the cave wall. There was little more than a door to the outside poking out of the stone. They walked in and Sakura looked around. There were people in the waiting room who were injured next to those who were sick, and the doctors looked as if they were seriously overworked. "Gaara..." He looked around and then at her. "What is it?" He looked at the nurse on duty who was currently trying to stop the bleeding of an old man with an arm wound. "Do you mind?" He looked over at her and remembered her speciality. "Go ahead." He smiled at her, and she ran to the first person who had an injury. Gaara watched as she instantly healed smaller wounds, and then when she ran to the nurses station to get gauze and bandages. The nurse turned on her, yelling about her lying about being a med-nin, till Garra walked over. "She is a med-nin, trained under Hokage Tsunade. You will give her any access she needs, seeing as over seventy five doctors are to be stationed here, and she's healed more than you have." The nurse nodded, pointing at the cabinet that contained the supplies.

By the time Kankoro was in a room Sakura had healed about half of the waiting room. "They rushed me. I have a bit of clout around here." Kankoro grinned and Sakura lookkl6y and sighed. She could tell her previous thoughts were right, and now if he didn't get care fast he wouldn't make it. She walked down the hall, leaving Gaara a little terrified. "Your doctors are in trouble. She's gonna go take care of things." Kankoro shook his head. He'd seen her angry a few times, but lately if she got mad it was downright terrifying. "You said you wanted to protect your villagers, you might want to protect them from your girlfriend!"

Gaara walk to the door and looked down the hall, finding the doctors fleeing a lounge! Sakura walked out, her hands at her sides, her eyes angry, but Gaara knew that whatever she had done it was for the best. "Please don't scare off all of the doctors." He asked, his face nothing less than completely amused. Sakura smiled. "I've found the radiology room. Kankoro, you alright with shots?"

They looked over the pieces of celluloid, looking through Kankoro. Gaara was entranced looking through the plastic. "What's this?" He asked, looking at Kankoro's hypothalamus. "That's supposed to be there. We're looking for something small and black. It would probably be in an artery, but I'm not seeing it." She looked over the cells and sighed. She pulled it out and put another slip in. Gaara looked at it and pointed again. "What's that?" Sakura looked over and laughed. He was like a kid at play! "That's a- bullet? A bit of...something...in an artery...I think you found it!" She smiled, and Gaara looked at her. "Really?" Sakura nodded as she lifted the cell to the window, looking for more light. "I think so! I'll need a closer look." She turned to Kankoro who looked down at his suit. "Why do doctors always want to see me nekkid?" Sakura turned to him, a little surprised. "It's because you wear a one piece suit and get injured all of the time." Gaara picked, and Sakura shook her head.

It was ten minutes later that Sakura finally got a look at his shoulder, but was more than anything thrilled that he wore boxers and didn't go regimental. She looked at his shoulder, no wound. This was a good thing, as it meant it wasn't scar tissue or something left there from a previous injury. Sakura took him back to radiology for another few images, a little closer this time to get a better idea of what it was. Sakura found it was what she said and when the doctor showed an hour later she showed the pictures, pointed out the situation and told them to clear an exam room. She wanted to observe the operation.

It was only about twenty minutes till Gaara saw Sakura walk out of the Operation room, looking menacingly at the doctors that came out. "Kankoro will be fine, he might be sore for a week or so, but he's all good. Your doctors probably kill more patients than injury or illness combined. They were about to begin an operation to remove his appendix." Gaara's eyes narrowed, and Sakura caught whatever was about to come out of her mouth. He was pissed, and she figured now was as good a time as any to learn to keep her mouth shut. "Sakura, will you assist here? Please, this isn't good. I need the best that we can offer, not this." Sakura looked at him as he watched on as they brought out Kankoro and he sighed. Sakura nodded, cautiously. "Of course, Kazekage-sama."

"I'm not asking as the Kazekage. I'm asking as the little brother of a man who nearly accidentally had his appendix removed." Sakura smiled. "For you, yes." She smiled at him, and he smiled at her sadly. "I have to go talk to the court. I'll take you to your area." Sakura smiled. "Uh, will I be near you?" She asked, suddenly a little afraid. He smiled at her. "Well, there are VIP rooms in the castle, or if you'd prefer you can stay in my house, but Kankoro and Temari live there as well." Sakura smiled. "Where ever would be more convenient." She bowed, and Gaara looked at her a little taken. She was being so proper, and it began to make him wonder.

Sakura noticed all of the eyes on her. She was the only woman to really travel with the Kazekage, and she intended not to offend anyone. It wasn't till that night that she found where he'd put her. "This is a guest room. You're right next to my room, but I'm rarely there. I'm usually in the room on the other side, my workout room. You're free to use it as you see fit, either room. The bathroom is across the hall, and after he returns Kankoro's room is across from mine, Temari's is on the other side of the restroom." Sakura nodded, trying to take in the directions. "The kitchen, living room and my office are down the hall. I'll show you." He put down her bags, insisting on carrying them after her spaz at the hospital, as she was covered in blood. He turned to her and winced, realizing again her state of being. "Than again, maybe you should take a shower first." She nodded, looking at the blood splattered across herself.

She pulled out an outfit and Gaara sighed. "I'll have something made when you get out. I'll be down the hall, that way." He pointed and Sakura nodded. He left her at the bathroom door and she wandered in. 'This is so much better than my bathroom...' She smiled as she looked around, the size of the room surprising her. She looked around, noting the dark red clay used to make the walls wasn't the same as in here, it was a beautiful marble, almost completely white. The tiles on the floor were a black marble, flecks of grey throughout. There was a giant bath tub in the center of the room and a shower in a recess by the door. Sakura smiled as she turned, seeing the mirrors in the back of the room. There were three. One was Gaaras, she could tell as one had the purple makeup and a black pen, one had blue, green and pink eyeliner and one was bare, save a writing pen and a comb. It seemed sad to her that only he had his work on his desk while the other tow had something a little more personal. She stripped off the clothing that clung to her flesh, and made her stomach turn.

He hadn't made it.

She picked up the cloths and threw them into the cloths bin in the corner, and walked to the shower. She turned the knob and felt the water, turning up the heat till the temperature was comfortable and she stepped in. It was a minute in, she'd wetted her hair when she heard Shukaku. **"The water really is nice, isn't it?" **Sakura sniffed. "I'm pissed at you! How dare you! Evil bastard!" She grumbled, realizing she'd accidentally left her shampoo in the pack. **"Use Temari's. It's extra softening, and I've seen your hair." **Sakura growled, and reached, grabbing the bottle. Sakura washed her hair, and ran the soapy cloth over herself, washing away the blood. She sighed and looked down at herself, the water now gone. **"You wanna feel something interesting?" **Sakura closed her eyes. "Like what?"

Sakura felt the sand creep up her leg, and she looked down. "What are you doing?!" She gasped as the sand crept farther, and all she could do was try to brush it away with no effect.

She braced herself against the wall and gasped as the sand reached higher, rubbing against her and she bit down, trying to keep from feeling anything. She wasn't able to for long, and the sensations finally broke through her block, making her gasp slightly. "Gaa-ra!" She gasped, hoping to get him to pull back the sand. Shukaku kept this up for a minute, and Sakura moaned. "Gaa-rah!" She leaned against the wall, the sand sneaking around.

"Gaara!" She screamed, seeing the small stream of sand gathering on her thigh. "Sakura? What's wrong?" She looked over to the wall and moaned again as the sand rubbed against her faster. "Shu-ka-ku!" She was failing at holding herself up and Gaara wandered over to see what was going on.

Gaara stepped back, Sakura laying on the floor, her hair draped over her shoulders and breasts, her arms barely holding her up and the sand was spread across her. It webbed across her back and Gaara could tell where it was heading. He put up his hand and pulled back, the sand following command.

"**Oh, come on! I'm just having a little fun..."** Gaara sighed as the sand slid back to the bottle. He walked up and she was able to crawl back to her hands and knees, her breathing laboured. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. "Are you alright?" Sakura looked up at him. "I'm alright. I feel like I need to shower again." She shook her head. Gaara began to stand but Sakura wrapped her arms around his arm and he looked down. "Are you sure?" She nodded, but seemed to clench closer to him. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, looking at her. She knew he wasn't picking on her, but she wasn't really sure what she wanted him to do. She leaned her head on him and sighed. "I want you to be here with me." She pouted, and Gaara looked at her, narrowing his eyes. She was playing with him, and he knew it.

"Shukaku must have really gotten to you, asking me to stay in here with your state of dress." Sakura looked down, suddenly embarrassed. He leaned in and kissed her, a strong kiss that swept any rational thoughts away from her. She wrapped her arms around him as he ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck and over her back. Sakura's body was so sensitive from the wind on the trip that she kept gasping and moaning as he his areas on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura cringed and bit her lip as Gaara's hands caressed her. She tried to keep quiet, causing a laugh from Gaara. "You're in my house. No one can hear you." She nodded her understanding, not really paying much attention to his words. He tilted her back, kissing down her neck to her chest. She gasped at the feeling, the water still cascading down her. Gaara nipped lightly at her nipple, causing a moan from her, and a smirk from Gaara. He pushed her back, causing her to lean back, bringing her legs before her, and he kissed farther down, eventually earning a bitten off scream.

Sakura was surprised at the skill he had with his tongue, seeing as he'd never really used it like this. He knew just where to lap, just where to suck, and after a minute Sakura felt her body go stiff, the feeling of pure pleasure shooting through her. Gaara lifted his head, looking her in the eye. "Do you still want me?" Sakura nodded, her eyes showed she was serious and Gaara smiled at her, removing his shirt. She watched as he stood to undress, slipping his pants off, then his boxers and Sakura leaned forward, taking him into her mouth.

He ground his teeth, the sensation one he'd never had, and his knees nearly buckled , causing her to back away. Gaara looked at her and paused for a second. She was truly beautiful. Her hair, her face, her body were all perfect. She looked so pure and innocent. It seemed almost a waste to know he was going to have her screaming his name...

He pulled her up and pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the marble wall and lifted her leg over his arm before pushing into her. She screamed, and he pushed again, each scream and moan making him thrust harder till he couldn't handle the pressure anymore and thrust one final time, feeling himself spill. Sakura leaned her head back against the wall, and Gaara looked at her, putting her leg down and leaned forward to kiss her. She leaned to him as well, and the kiss lasted a while, they just stood there. It had been way too long that they'd been alone, and now it seemed that every instant they were together was making up for it. He ran his fingers through her hair, she wrapped her arms around his waist and they just stood, their lips barely touching.

It was a few minutes later that he backed away, smiling at her. "You go ahead and get yourself ready. I'll go down the hall, alright?" Sakura nodded, unable to keep the glow from her cheeks, or the smile off of her face.

She finished her shower and walked down the hall, a short pink kimono with lotus blossoms and a yellow obi. She nearly danced down the stairs at the end of the hall, and looked around, finding Gaara in his office. She knocked on the door and heard him on the other side. "Come in." His voice was flat, and she wondered what was happening till she opened the door.

"Baki-san!" She bowed, and he looked at her, surprised. "Kazekage-sama, what exactly was your mission in Konoha?" Gaara glared ahead, and sighed. "No offence, but it really was a personal visit, none of your business." Baki looked at him, his suspicious gaze turning impressed. "I understand." He smiled at Sakura and turned back to Gaara. "I'll have the papers sent here, as I see you have guests, and none of them will be confidential. I'll need you in on Wednesday, the court is having a meeting about some of the problems we've noticed lately."

"That reminds me." Gaara cut him off. "I'm sending in Haruno to fix a few of the problems at the hospital. They nearly removed Kankoro's appendix today." Baki looked ahead, confused. "I thought he had bone marrow lodged in his shoulder."

"He did." Gaara looked ahead. "Sakura happens to be a med-nin, trained by Hokage-Tsunade. I owe her my brother's life." Gaara spoke softly but firm, and Baki nodded. "When do you wish her to begin?" Gaara looked over. "Wednesday. That will give her two days to adjust to the city and be able to find her way around. Does that suit you?" Gaara looked over, and Sakura nodded before realizing she was before the Kazekage again. "Hai, Kazekage-sama!" She stood at attention. Baki smiled at her, unable to hide his happiness at the thought of the Kazekage finding true happiness. "Till Wednesday, keep safe, Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded politely. "You as well."

Sakura bowed as Baki walked out of the room and turned to Gaara. "Did I get you in trouble?" She asked, her eyes wide. "No. This is a job, and one I happen to be good at. They understand that even the Kazekage is a human being." Gaara sighed, earning a glance from Sakura. This may be more than she bargained for...

Gaara took her to the kitchen and looked around. "Will anything in here still be good?" She looked around, not expecting much, but he smiled at her. "Baki always is the first to visit for a reason. He brings stocks and supplies, things that I need after I come back. It's a usual thing." Sakura nodded. Gaara pulled a bag out from under the table and began stocking.

Sakura watched as he pulled varied items from the bag, many of them she'd never seen. "What's that?" Gaara looked into his hand, before looking back up at her. "It's black rice. It's similar to brown rice, with more texture." Sakura nodded as he poured the bag into a small container in the corner.

"What's that?" Gaara held up the small bag and opened it. "This is an ugli fruit. It's like an orange and a grapefruit combined." Sakura nodded. It was about half an hour till the shelves were stocked, a chore that usually took about ten minutes, but he wasn't complaining. She looked so into each thing he pulled from the bag, the only thing she had no interest in was the ramen for Kankoro. He cooked, but was usually too busy to do so.

" I know what to make..." He looked around and grinned. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a bunch of items, only about half did she now know what they were. He began chopping and mixing, the sand only doing a small part of the work, and she watched amazed at his skill. He used everything he could from being a ninja to help with the preparations, and began tossing the items into a wok he had pulled out of a cabinet. He tossed the food, putting on more of a show than he realized and Sakura watched as he was able to flip the pan, causing more of a pack in the contents. He finally brought out three bowls and threw the wok into the air and jumped, kicking the bottom. The pack in the wok caused the food to be one giant clump, and he brought out a giant knife, severing the food and it landed perfectly into the bowls. Sakura smiled as he handed her a bowl. "You realize Kankoro won't be back till tomorrow." Gaara looked at the third bowl and sighed. "I'm used to him being here."

They ate, Gaara thinking over where to take her, to show her around. "Get dressed, there's somewhere you have to see." Sakura dressed light, a pretty spring kimono with blue butterflies. Gaara smiled at her and sighed. "You'll want to dress warmer." Sakura looked at him, confused. "It's burning hot out there! Why should I dress warm?"

"This is the desert. It's burning hot during the day, but cold at night." Sakura looked at her kimono and sighed. She dressed a little warmer, a layered kimono under the spring one, and Gaara nodded his approval. They left the house and Gaara took her to the castle.

The stairs were never ending, and Sakura had to stop to take a breath three times on her way up. "You do this every day?" She had her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Three or four times on a light day." He watched her amused at her responses. They finally reached the top, his office and the stairs leading to the roof. They walked up, and Sakura gasped. She looked up at the stars, there weren't nearly this many in Konoha. She was so taken by the night's beauty she didn't notice Gaara walk to the edge. "Sakura." She looked over and walked ahead, and he looked down as she got to him. She followed his gaze to the city below.

She could see the people still moving about, the lights in the houses below, it was beautiful! "It's gorgeous!" She gasped out, looking upon the whole of Suna. "This is where I go on hard days. I can look on the people of the city, see them hard at work, at play, and it reminds me why I have this job. I took this job to protect Suna. The people, the buildings, this is where I can protect them. To try and make their lives better." Ga looked down adoringly at the village and Sakura nodded. This was more than she'd expected from him. He seemed so cold when he'd arrived in Konoha, seeing him this open was surprising. "You really care about them all, don't you?" He nodded and turned to her.

She looked down for a while longer. It seemed so peaceful from here, and she decided to enjoy it a little longer, which Gaara didn't mind. He put his arm over her shoulder and for a while they stood there, looking out.

"Kazekage-sama!" One of the guards from a lower level erupted through the door. "Report." Gaara turned to him, never taking his arm off of her, which caught the man off guard. "I- uh, there's a ninja from Konoha here to see you. He was hired by us to help out with a few problems, but brought a message with him from the Hokage!" Gaara nodded and looked down at her. "I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to stay in my office for this." Sakura sighed. "Can't I stay up here? It's so pretty..." She looked back over and Gaara smiled. "If you wish. I'll be back up in just a moment, alright?" Sakura nodded and Gaara kissed her before following the traumatized guard.

It was a minute later that Sakura heard the door open and smiled. "That was faster than I thought!" She turned smiling to find Sasuke staring at her. "Sasuke?" She jumped, and he stared at her, surprised. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura turned back over the edge. "I'm here on a mission under direct order from Gaar- the Kazekage." Sasuke smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He smiled before turning to go back in. Sakura stared down on the city and sighed. He was part of the reason she came here so willingly. She knew that nothing between herself and Gaara could get too strong with Sasuke back, and now he'd followed her here. Tsunade must have realized.

Sakura clenched her hands as she looked down. She wouldn't let him! He'd abandoned her so long ago, and now she wouldn't let him ruin the first good thing to happen to her! She wouldn't let Sasuke take Gaara away from her! She stopped her mind before it took her somewhere too dark. She couldn't think about this now. She had to do something. She had to keep her mind busy...

She walked down the stairs and after a while reached the bottom. She walked out, seeing the guards at the front door. "Excuse me." She smiled, and the guards grinned at her, their faces showing their dirty minds. "The Kazekage is in a meeting now. When he comes out can one of you inform him Sakura has headed to the hospital?" Upon hearing the word Kazekage they snapped to attention. "Yes, miss!" One of the guards ran to the front desk, the woman behind the counter sighed before jotting down the note and running to the stairs. "Thank you!" She smiled before walking out.

"That girl's with the Kazekage?" One groaned, and the other huffed. "I thought he was gay. Damn, he got the pretty one."

Sakura changed at the house quickly before heading to the hospital. She walked in and the hospital staff who was there earlier snapped to attention, telling the other staff to be on their best behavior. "She's with the Kazekage! Don't do anything to make us look bad!"

Sakura observed for the most part, only stepping in when bad mistakes were about to take place. One that specifically got to her was a small girl brought in with a shard of glass in her shoulder. The staff saw the jagged piece sticking out, and were ready to numb and pull it out, when Sakura stopped them. "Numb it quickly, then get her to radiology. Make sure there are no pieces sticking out, you could rip an artery if you try and pull it out like this." The doctors blanched, realizing what she said was true.

"You're supposed to read the boards!" She yelled at a doctor who was taking the wrong patient to the maternity. She looked around after about three hours and decided she needed to go get some sleep. She told the nurse at the reception area that she may be back at any time, and to keep an eye on the doctors.

She walked through the door to find Gaara sitting in the living room. "Gaara! I'm sorry, I just had to get out for a little bit." She smiled and he nodded. "I understand." His face looked a little fallen and she sat next to him. "Sasuke told me he saw you." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, apparently he went through the wrong door." Gaara shook his head. "No, he knew you were there. The guards were talking about you." Sakura looked over and nodded. "Sakura, I have to ask. You don't still care for him, do you?" She looked up at him and sighed. "When I was younger Sasuke was my world. He meant everything to me. One day we were on a mission and he turned to me and thanked me, he abandoned me. He left me there on my own, and as much as I loved him, I could never get over that. I begged him to stay, but he didn't listen. I've suffered since then. He put my life on hold. I won't wait anymore. You make me happy." She looked down, feeling a bit shy suddenly. "I've never felt the way you make me feel. Sasuke never made me feel that I was loved back." Gaara nodded. "What will you do if he does?" Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. You're the one that I love." Gaara smiled at her and kissed her. "Thank you." He sighed, pulling her in for a hug. She curled up on his chest, they watched a few programs on the television till he noticed her snoring. He smiled at her, uncorking the sand and lifted her up lightly, keeping her comfortable on her way upstairs. He laid her in the bed and covered her with the blanket before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

She woke the next morning and came down to the kitchen, finding Gaara hard at work making eggs. She yawned as he placed hers before her. "Eggs, pancakes, French toast, sausage, bacon, ham and toast? Don't you think it's a little much?" She giggled as he looked at the over stuffed plate. "I don't know what you like." She smiled at him. "My favorite breakfast food is grapefruit, I generally eat sushi for lunch, cucumber, avocado and crab, and my favorite dinner is..." She thought, but couldn't really eat anything. "I'm not sure. But I like ice cream." She smiled. Gaara looked down at what he'd made and sighed. Sakura picked before eating the egg. Gaara watched as her picking slowly faded and soon she'd eaten everything on her plate! "I've never tasted eggs like this! What spice did you add?" Gaara watched stunned that she could fit so much food in her. "Salt and pepper?" He looked ar her, his eyes wide. She sighed, her grin reaching ear to ear. Gaara couldn't help but laugh at her, she smiled in reply.

They dressed for the desert day, Sakura wore the light pink kimono that fell just above her knees, Sakura blossoms covering the shoulders. The lilac obi with hematite beads fit in perfectly, and Gaara smiled at her, taking in how beautiful she looked in it. She pulled out a pink paper parasol with purple flowers and put on her shoes. "How do I look?" She smiled, posing, and Gaara walked up to her, a smile on his face. "You're beautiful." He kissed her and stepped back. Sakura took in his outfit, he wore a long sleeve tan shirt and matching pants, and a red sash across his chest. She found herself fighting off a blush, he looked dashing! She smiled as he took her arm as they walked from the house. They walked to the hospital first to visit Kankoro, who was trying to get Baki to bring him papers to do to stave off boredom. Gaara shook his head as they walked in, putting his hand on his hip. "You've become a workaholic." Kankoro shrugged. "It needs to be done. I heard about your visit last night, Sakura. They said you were terrifying. A few of the doctors were complaining that they didn't realize how little attention they paid to things till you started pointing it out." He laughed and Sakura smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that." They chatted for a little bit before Gaara smiled. "Sakura, can I talk to my brother alone?" Sakura nodded before leaving the room.

"What's up?" Kankoro looked at his brother suspiciously. "This isn't like you, smiling, joking and such. You almost have a personality." Kankoro danced with the danger in those words, and wasn't surprised to find he didn't attack. "I'm going to ask her to go to the crest with me." Gaara looked towards the window. Kankoro looked at him in shock. "Are you joking?" Kankoro croaked, his eyes wide. "It hasn't even been two weeks! Are you sure?" Gaara nodded. She's the one. I know it." Kankoro nodded. "You know the fine details here, I know I don't need to remind you. Just do me a favor, give me a week to prepare, alright?" Gaara nodded. "Thank you. I know your part here, I know it's not what you want to think about right now, but thank you." Kankoro nodded. "You know Temari and I will stay there if you want." Gaara nodded. "I'd like that, and I think she would as well." Kankoro looked at him surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"She likes you. It's obvious." Kankoro smiled at his brother. "Ladies love the makeup." Gaara laughed lightly, causing Kankoro to grin. "You really love her, don't you?" Gaara nodded without thought. "I do. I've never been as happy as I am around her." Kankoro nodded. "In this case, best of luck. I wish you the best." Gaara stood and bowed, nearly bringing a tear to Kankoro's eye. "Thank you, brother." Gaara turned and walked out.

They went out to a small restaurant and ate, Gaara remembered her talking about sushi earlier. Sakura loved the food and kept giggling. Gaara looked up at her, occasionally smiling at her. "What's so funny?"

"It tickles!" She giggled, and Garra looked at her confused. "The food?" Sakura started bobbing her head, singing lightly under her breath. Gaara looked at her, reading her lips.

"he tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy-yummy..." Gaara shook his head, unable to keep the smile from his lip. "What song is that?" She looked up at him, blushing lightly. "Something I found online..."

They wandered around the town, looking at the different shops and such. Gaara smiled and watched as she looked over the jewelry counter. "Oh, look at that necklace! It's so pretty!" Gaara looked at the blue opal butterfly and smiled. "You like that one?" Sakura nodded. "The carving is so smooth! It must have been a master jeweler to make that..." She grinned as the man behind the counter pulled it out.

"Not quite." He spoke as he handed the necklace to her. Sakura looked up confused. "What do you mean?" The man smiled at her, his eyes glowing. "That's the prize of this shop. It was actually a first attempt." Sakura looked at it, rubbing her finger over the smooth stone. "Really? Whoever made this must be a jeweling genius!" She giggled and the man behind the counter pointed. "It was him." Sakura turned to Gaara who shrugged. "It was good practice." Sakura looked at him amazed. "You made this?" Gaara shrugged. "I only carved and smoothed the stone, he put them in the setting." Sakura nodded. "I want to try... Where can I get stones like this?" The man behind the counter held out a handful of gems. "What kind do you want? If you bring in stones like that, I'll set them for you, and sell them if you like. This was the one of the batch I've kept. The others were sold within a few days." Sakura nodded. "Let me see what you have!"

"No offence, I don't want yu to waste your money. You can't do this the same way he did." Sakura looked up. "Why?" The man looked over to Gaara, and for a split second Sakura saw fear. "Uh, it was the demon. He used it to sand the stones down." Sakura smiled. "Good! I needed practice using him." the man behind the counter looked ahead, unsure if he'd heard that right till he looked at Gaara. He shrugged and leaned over, looking at the stones and slid his arm over her. The man was surprised at the least for hearing that she used Shukaku as well.

He didn't complain though, as they purchased quite a few stones, and Sakura kept a smile on her face. "Thank you!" She walked out, Gaara putting the bag in his pouch. They walked back up to the top of the castle, and Gaara showed her the view during the day. "Look at all of the people!" She squealed as she looked below, admiring the cuteness of the people below. They're so cute!"

"Yes, but we'll have to be back at the hospital in two hours to get Kankoro, and I have a giant bag for you to practice on."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura followed Gaara's instructions and extended her hand, focusing her chakra in her fingers. "You feel the sand, don't you?" Sakura tried again, the sand having no effect to her. "I focus the chakra in my fingertips." She moved her hand to her mouth, focusing to the best of her abilities. "Then I extend, feeling the sand as a part of me." She slowly moved her hand forward, and the sand before her sludged forward, nowhere near as graceful as Gaara. He looked on amused as she tried over and over again just to reach the stone before her. It was nearly half an hour till she reached it, Gaara pushing the sand back between each try. "You made a chair out of this! How do you do it?" Gaara looked at her hiding his sniggering. "Remember, I was born with it. I have more experience." Sakura sighed. How long did it take to get control?"

"I killed those around me until I was 12." Sakura twitched. "It's alright. It's not easy, or beautiful to have a demon. Most go crazy. I was for years." Sakura nodded, her eyes widening. "It was that boy, Naruto who showed me truly what I was missing. He fought for you two with his whole being. It was then I realized, if his friendships made him that powerful, what would it do for me? I began trying to make friends, at first to get power, but after a while it pulled away the hatred I had, the hatred Shukaku filled me with." He sighed looking down on the people. "I realized then what I needed. I didn't need to kill, I needed to make those around me need me. I needed them to need me. It took years, I had to fight tooth and nail just to make them stop hating me, but eventually they stopped running from me. They actually started smiling. I knew what Naruto fought for. Fighting for those he cared about. I needed to do the same. To make them safe. To make amends for my wrongs, and begin creating rights. It can take a lifetime to master yourself, but I was lucky." He smiled off at the people below.

"They feared you to the point of running from you. You weren't lucky, you made your own luck." Sakura looked at him, a little surprised after getting a glimpse into his past. "What made them run in the first place?" Gaara sighed. "As a child I had no real control over the sand, it did as I willed, weather I really wanted it to or not. If something bad happened, those around me died. I killed a few of the children in the neighborhood when I was four. I didn't mean to. I was horrified, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. As I got older it got worse. Anything I disapproved of was destroyed, person or otherwise. When I was six my uncle, the man who cared for me growing up tried to assassinate me. It was ordered by the Kazekage." Sakura winced as she heard this. "I was an experiment and was deemed a failed one, the power in me was too strong. The Kazekage at the time was my father. I had no one. I went into a depression, and the sand talked to me. It was the only one who wasn't afraid of me, and I needed to feel that. Eventually it began telling me things. I could hear my mother cursing me as I was born. I could hear my uncle telling me as much as he tried to see my mother in me, he could never stop blaming me for her death. The begging and cries for mercy became this rumble in my head, and the only way to make it stop was to kill again. I was naive. I did as it told me till Naruto defeated me. After that I joined a new team, one that didn't have my brother and sister. I made new friends, as much as Kankoro disapproved, and the fear began to fade. I couldn't blame them, but I began to understand, and I realized the true horrors of my actions." Sakura flinched at the pain in is eyes. "Now you've changed. You have the care you never did as a child." Gaara nodded.

"I'm sorry to have rambled, but you needed to know this about me. You needed to know why I am this way." Sakura smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Thank you for telling me. You're right, I needed to know." Gaara looked at her, a little afraid. "Does this change the way you see me?" Sakura leaned to him, kissing his shoulder. "It does. I know how strong you can be. I know you really care for those down there."

"And this up here." He looked down to her and she smiled. "My life isn't nearly as interesting. I graduated highly in my class, my mother and father are still alive, I've practiced as hard as I could to be the best ninja I can. Tsunade thought I'd make a good med-nin, and so far I've done pretty well." Gaara nodded. "You were abandoned by the one you loved, and it took you years to get to the point of living again." Sakura nodded, lowering her eyes. "You've done the best you could with what you have, and that's pretty good." Sakura nodded. "When I was a child the other kids called me forehead girl. I only really had one friend growing up, but she stopped being my friend when I was eight. We both had a crush on Sasuke, and that was it, she was a rival. I didn't really bother trying to make friends after that, all that mattered was Sasuke. I was so happy to be in his team, but my worst fear was being in the team with Naruto. I didn't know weather to be thrilled or suicidal! It was actually really funny, now that I think back on it. Naruto was always flirting with me. I was always flirting with Sasuke, and he was only passionate about his brother." Gaara cringed. "Not like that!" Sakura laughed. "He wanted to kill him! Sasuke's family was killed by his older brother when he was young." Gaara nodded.

"I had a pretty simple life, save the fight with Zabuza Momochi when I was 13. We did everything in our power to kill him, Sasuke almost didn't make it. It was a real struggle. Naruto became a power house and almost killed Haku, who was more powerful than Zabuza. Last second Haku sacrificed himself to try and save Zabuza from Kakashi-sensei, but the man who hired Zabuza betrayed him. Zabuza realized what had happened and avenged Haku, dying himself in the process. As soon as we came back we had the Chunin exams, where I met you. After that there was something else, and again, and again. Nothing really topped those days." Sakura smiled, turning a little nostalgic. "Everything has changed. I never would have thought I'd be here with you like this." She giggled, hugging Gaara and sighed. "That's pretty much my life. Boring, huh?" Gaara smiled at her, hugging her close. "I don't think so." She smiled at him and leaned up kissing him, and he wrapped his arms around her kissing back.

"Oh, the time! We have to go get Kankoro!" Sakura jumped to her feet, leaving Gaara a little surprised. He stood and brushed himself off before looking over at her. "I guess it is getting late." He sighed, putting his arm around her as they walked back to the hospital.

"**Sakura, let me out." **Sakura shook her head as they passed the stands along the marketplace. She shook her head as if she was trying to shake something off, but Gaara knew, as he'd heard it too. "Sakura, you can just ignore it. He'll stop after a while." Sakura nodded. "Alright!" She smiled, more lively than before and ran ahead a little, noticing a pair of leather gloves with a silver flower across the back of the hand. "Oh, they're pretty!" She smiled, and Gaara nodded. 'It's easy for her to change her thoughts. She doesn't even realize how lucky she is.'

They reached the hospital after only a few minutes, Kankoro sat in the room, dressed down, and it was obvious he felt wholly uncomfortable without his makeup. "I don't like this..." He growled as Gaara pushed the wheelchair down the hall. "After we get outside, I'll bubble you, alright?" Kankoro nodded, his eyes shifting nonstop around him. Sakura watched amazed. She'd seen him dressed down after only one day, but in his home city he was this terrified of being seen as a human being? It didn't make sense to her. Gaara looked over, smiling.

"He knew the attachment between us. He knew we would keep company, but I don't think he knew how long." Sakura nodded. 'How long? Gaara's planning on keeping me here for a long time. Maybe forever...' She smiled at the thought someone wanted her here forever, she'd never had someone want her around this much, at least no one she wanted to be around. She realized she was blushing and Gaara tried to hide a laugh.

The instant they walked through the door Kankoro walked upstairs. "I'm getting dressed." He grumbled as he walked up the stairs. Gaara shook his head as he sat on the couch. Sakura was amazed at the difference in Kankoro's personality. "He's been in that outfit nearly nonstop since he was seven. It's a part of who he is, and if he's not in the outfit he doesn't feel like himself. If he's injured, it makes him feel weak. He feels like he's not a ninja." Sakura nodded. It made a little sense now, but she knew she would never completely understand.

He came downstairs a half an hour later, in full regalia. He seemed quite a bit more relaxed. He plopped on the couch and stretched out, looking around. "Home sweet home. Gaara, can I ask you a favor?"

"No." Gaara looked out from his office, his face stoic. "Please?" Kankoro clapped his hands together in a begging manner and Gaara looked out, his eyes narrowed. "No." Sakura watched this, wondering what was going on. "Little brother, you'd refuse your injured brother a heartfelt request?" He batted his eyes playfully and Gaara rolled his eyes. "Fine, chicken, right?"

Gaara left for a minute, leaving Sakura to assist Kankoro if needed, and returned with a platter about half an hour later. "Here." He put the platter on the table and Kankoro, who nearly jumped for joy. "Get the plates!"

Sakura poked at the substance before her. It was definitely chickenesque, and there were mushrooms, but beyond that she wasn't entirely sure. She poked and nearly gagged, the substance seemed to still be alive! "Ewww." She squealed as the gelatinous ooze lurched forwards, towards her. "What is this?" She cringed, Truly terrified. "It's chicken surprise, the creation of a restaurant around the corner! It's awesome!" Kankoro was sucking down the goo as if it were the best thing on earth! Sakura gagged, looking away. "I can't! I'm not even sure it's dead!" Gaara laughed, poking at the food as well. "It's not as bad as it looks. It's his favorite." Gaara poked the top of his chopsticks at Kankoro who sucked down another glob of the chicken goo. Sakura nodded, looking at the plate, afraid.

She took a bite with her eyes closed, Kankoro watching her with his mouth full but his eyes wide. Gaara smiled at her, his eyes narrowed in admiration. Sakura tasted the funky chicken jello, surprised by the flavor. It was really tasty, and the goo seemed a little less nauseating in texture, which was actually pleasant with the mushrooms and green onion.

Gaara sat there, a little terrified as Sakura and Kankoro devoured the sludge.

They sat around for a bit, talking and making plans for the next day, Kankoro kept freezing and watching in an amazed stupor as Gaara and Sakura began poking and tickling each other. "We should try and get you a little more practice with Shukaku." Sakura poked at his side, and Gaara looked down at her surprised. "I only have one last free day before I go to the hospital! We should enjoy the day!" She tried tickling his side, and Gaara scooted towards the arm of the couch, tickling her side. "We can spend part of the day doing each! You really should practice!" Sakura began laughing and curled up, trying to fight off his fingers. Kankoro laughed at the situation, earning a wide eyed stare from both of them.

Gaara sat up quickly, Sakura smiled and climbed, quite disheveled, to a sitting position. "You two are really cute!" He smiled, honestly saying what he felt. Sakura grinned, and Gaara looked over at her, a blush crossing his cheeks. Sakura giggled, throwing her arms around him and looked up to him. "I think so." She joked, and Gaara smiled down at her. "Fine, we goof off tomorrow." He grinned, causing Sakura to cheer, and Kankoro to laugh.

They sat around, joking for a while before Kankoro yawned, earning a look from Sakura. She walked over, feeling his neck. "It's a yawn." Sakura smiled at him. "It can be a sign that you're not getting enough oxygen." Kankoro sighed. "I'm not going back to the hospital."

"No, you're not. You do need to sleep though. It promotes healing." Sakura smiled and backed up. Kankoro stood, stretching. "Fine, guess I'll give you two lovebirds some time alone." He grinned as he walked up the stairs. Sakura smiled at Gaara and yawned, stretching out. She laid her head on his lap and looked up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist, her hand by her head. He reached down, cupping her cheek and smiled at her. She rubbed her cheek in his hand and her eyes closed as she relished the feeling. "You're so soft..." She smiled causing Gaara to blush lightly. He picked her up and took her upstairs, laying her down on the bed. He went to the armoire, pulled out a soft kimono and sat her up, pulling the one she'd been wearing from her shoulders. He kissed each one before untying the obi and slid it off, kissing her stomach before gently lifting her and pulling the kimono off the rest of the way. She laid there, smiling at him as he sat her up again, placing the new kimono on her arms, kissing every few inches to her neck, and kissed down her chest and stomach before closing the kimono and wrapping her in a soft pink tie style belt. He covered her, kissing her softly before leaning down to her and whispering in her ear. "I love you, Sakura. Good night, sleep well." She smiled at him, unable to keep down her blush at this and whispered back. "I love you, Gaara. Good night, I'll await the morning, when I can see you again." He looked down at her, his eyes soft and happy at these words. He stood and walked gently from the room, closing the door behind himself.

"I was wrong. I never thought I'd ever see you happy. I thought you'd probably never deserve to BE happy. I'm glad I was so badly mistaken." Gaara looked over at Kankoro, his eyes shining for the first time Kankoro could remember. "You still taking her?" Gaara nodded. "I'm more sure now than I was this morning." Kankoro nodded. "I'm almost sad about that. I like her. If you weren't gonna get her, I would." Gaara narrowed his eyes and Kankoro shook his head. "Don't worry, not like I have a chance. She remembers me as the boy with the makeup. I'm Gaara's brother. You're the one she loves, and it's obvious. It's too bad Temari isn't here to see this." He sighed, looking at his brother. "She'd probably be pissed, you falling in love without her to examine the girl first." Kankoro grinned, and suddenly Gaara was happy his sister was off with Shikamaru.

"I'm off to bed. You should try and get a little rest as well, watch tv or something."

"I've slept four times in the last two weeks." Gaara looked at his brother who wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "She takes my strength. It's not a bad thing, but my energy runs fast around her." Kankoro looked at his brother, suspicious. "Your energy doesn't go that fast, Gaara. Either she's an energy vampire or..." Kankoro grinned, crossing his arms before him. Gaara looked at him, waiting for a moment before asking. "Or?"

"Or my little brother's finally lost his virginity." Gaara looked down quickly, his face flooded red. "Guess that answers that!" Kankoro laughed, putting his arm around his brother. "As soon as I can, I'm taking you out for a drink!" Kankoro laughed, and Gaara sighed. "Please, don't react much to this. I'm taking her to the top of the crest, let's save my luck for then, alright?" Kankoro nodded. "You two will both have a day off soon. What days do you two have off?"

"Wednesdays and Saturdays. We have the same days off." Kankoro nodded. "Today is Friday, take her Wednesday." Gaara looked over at him surprised. "You told me to give you a week?" Gaara felt his pulse racing. "Yeah, but I've never seen this. Very few people truly ever do. I can't hold you back, and I want to know!" Gaara nodded. "I'll ask her tomorrow about going. That gives her a few days to think about it."

Sakura woke the next morning and decided to dress more like the Suna people. She wore a long black kimono Kankoro found in Temari's closet with a red sash Gaara let her borrow. She wore her hair up, a silver hair stick held it back with a few strands framing her face, with a light pink lip gloss and a little blue eye shadow. Gaara watched entranced as she came down the stairs and Kankoro was nearly floored.

She twirled once, showing off her hair and the outfit before asking. "What do you think?" Gaara was in shock. The outfit was more of what he was used to when it came to the women of his home town, and seeing her like that was enough to send fantasies through his head and he blushed deeply. Kankoro nearly blushed himself, seeing her in such a state. "You look beautiful." Gaara reached out and took her hand. Kankoro walked to the door, opening it for the couple and walked behind them, suddenly envying his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day was spent enjoying the random pleasantries of Suna. The sun beat down upon them horribly, but Sakura was surprised to find the covering protected her without really keeping the heat in. She understood why they wore this...

"I need to get a few new kimonos." She looked down at herself, thinking over what to get. She bought three, one in black, one in white and a deep red one, each came with a sash in the same color, and she bought a black obi to match them. She especially loved the red one, which had the symbol over Gaara's eye on the shoulder. "Do you know what that means?" Sakura looked at the kanji and smiled. "It's love, right?" Gaara smiled at her. "Shukaku told me." This earned a terrified glare from the man behind the counter, and Gaara smiled at her. "You might want to keep that a little more discreet. You may cause a panic." Sakura nodded, unaware of the town's responses to Shukaku.

They went to the castle again, Gaara had to talk to a few people there about his work the next day, and Kankoro walked with her as an escort to the roof, which was quickly becoming her favorite place in the city. "It's a great place. I know why Gaara comes here." He looked down at the people below and sighed. "What's going on, Kankoro? You were opening up, but you seem to be drawing back." Sakura looked over to him, and he sighed again. "It's the town. People here hold power in me, I have to be strong for them." Sakura knew he was lying, but didn't want to push it.

"Kankoro!" There was a guard at the door who looked between the two of them. "Report." Kankoro turned to the man, leaning back on the brick wall around the roof. "Baki has asked for your assistance with a zoning issue." Kankoro nodded and looked over to Sakura. "I can't have you in the meeting. Uh, You! Stay here! Protect her at all cost!" The man snapped to attention as Kankoro ran off. She sighed and turned back to the edge of the roof, looking around. She saw a few people having a picnic on the wall of the cliff and smiled.

"Hey, Kani! There's a robbery in the Itari rice shop! We need back up!" The man looked over to Sakura and shook his head. "I've been ordered here by Kankoro!"

"You can go, I'll be alright!" She smiled, flashing her Konoha headband and the man nodded. "Thank you!" He ran off and Sakura smiled. She wanted to get rid of him, she felt paranoid with him staring at her. She sighed and watched as Gaara walked out. He walked up beside her and looked out, his eyes oddly cold and distant. "What happened?" Sakura stood, putting her hand on his arm, and he just shook his head. She hugged against him and froze before backing away. "How did you know?" She asked, and he looked over, his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Stay back!" She gasped, backing against the wall, as Gaara inched closer to her. "Not another step!!" She crawled on the wall, looking down terrified. He stood still, his eyes suddenly showed defeat as he stepped back and there was the puff of smoke and as it blew away she saw him standing before her.

"Why are you here? Of anything I could have thought, this wasn't it!" She screamed, her mind now a mass of confusion. His hand held out to her, all she could see behind it was his blue eyes. "Sakura, you know I've always loved you, and right now I know he's brainwashed you! You have to come home!" He growled, and Sakura looked down to the street half a mile below her. "NO! Go home! I'm finally happy!" She yelled and he ran forward as she leaned back.

She tilted her head back, feeling the air rush against her ears, sounding like a scream behind her, but she reached out, her mind focusing like never before and felt it come to her. She reached out, grabbing the sill of a window and Shukaku reached out for her, attaching through her to the ledge. She held her hand down and punched out the window, jumping in.

"Sakura!" Kankoro jumped to her side, looking her over, and noticed the sand attached to her arm. "Sakura?" She looked over, and felt her body move on it's own. She fought for a second before regaining control and fell to her knees, scared to death. "I need the gourd. I have to put him back!" She nearly screamed, the adrenaline rush making it hard to hear over the pounding of her own heart. "Baki! Get Gaara now!" He yelled and Baki ran from the room, terrified to see someone else wielding Shukaku. "Sakura, what happened?" She looked up, tears streaming from her. "I was attacked! He's gotten better at the transformation jutsu! He came out as Gaara, but I could tell it wasn't him! I knew and he changed back and tried to attack me anyway! I can't believe he attacked me!" She sobbed, trying to piece this together in her mind.

"Sasuke!" Kankoro shook his head, angered by this attack. "No! It wasn't!" Kankoro looked at her, confused. "Who was it?" Sakura covered her eyes with her hands, trying to wipe away the tears, as like Kankoro, she suddenly felt weak. "Naruto!"

Gaara appeared in the door and for a second Sakura jumped away, causing a confused look. "Sakura, what happ- Shukaku?" He looked over to her arm and she looked down. "I need the gourd." She sobbed, barely able to hold herself up.

They left the building after Sakura dried her eyes and re-did her makeup. "I'm sorry I was just a mess. I didn't mean to look so weak in front of your workers." Sakura walked with her head bowed and Gaara sighed, leaning into her. "You didn't seem weak. Baki was highly impressed you jumped from the roof to escape. I'm impressed you were able to use Shukaku."

"I'm impressed you were able to tell it wasn't Gaara." Kankoro spoke, and Gaara turned to her. "How did you know?" Sakura sighed, looking up. "It wasn't you. Your face was too cold, your eyes were empty, like you were those years back. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't respond, just shook his head. I went to give a hug, and I could smell it. I knew from the smell." She looked sad and sighed, trying to calm down a little more. "You could tell from his smell? You've memorized my smell?" Sakura nodded. "You don't smell like trees and fur." Gaara looked at her confused. "Fur? Naruto Uzumaki smells like fur... How odd." Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not. Not really. There's a perfectly good explanation. He has his demon as well." Sakura looked up and Gaara nodded. "We all have our demons."

"No, do you remember the tales in Konoha about the nine tailed fox?" Gaara nodded. "Yes, it killed many of the villagers. What does it have to do with Naruto?"

"The fox was defeated the day Naruto was born. It was sealed inside of him. He literally has a demon as well." Gaara nodded. "I'll have a guard with you tomorrow at the hospital. I'm not letting you out alone." Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry to be such a burden." She bowed her head again and Gaara put his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, you're not a burden! Please don't think this way!" He hugged her and she smelled him again, the musky windy smell comforting her. She hugged back, nodding. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I needed that." Kankoro looked between them and sighed. "I'll catch up with you in a sec..." Kankoro turned back to the castle and ran.

They decided to go look at the jewelry again, Sakura smiled at him suspiciously. "You really like jewelry, don't you?" He smiled at her, shrugging. "You seem to enjoy looking, and I can tell a lot about yu from what you like." Sakura turned to him, looking at the gloves with the flowers again. "Like what?" Gaara smiled at her, leaning back on a cart. "You like flowers and butterflies, You like pinks and blues, but you don't seem to like gold. You always look at silver." He nodded to the gloves, and Sakura looked down, noticing the gold inlaid ones next to the ones she held. "Oh."

"I know you have an eye for detail, as you usually pick out the more intricate designs, and you seem to forget your troubles for a bit when you look at something beautiful." Sakura giggled, putting the gloves back. "Distractions come easily to someone who needs them." She looked at a ruby rose with a jade stem. "It shows how much work others do to make sure their lives turn out the way they want. This rose, for instance. Someone took years of training to learn to make this detail. They worked hard to learn, and when they were done they probably didn't even realize what they'd made was as beautiful as it was. The training made them see nothing but the stone, not what it could represent to another. It's not easy, no matter what you do, the point is to enjoy what you do. You have to try..." She picked up a blue sapphire heart and sighed. Gaara noticed the sudden distant look on her and knew she was thinking of something and someone else far away. "Is everything alright?"

"My sixteenth birthday I received a necklace just like this one. I was so happy, and I thought it was Naruto who sent it to me, and I sent a message. He told me he was saving it till we were together, he wanted to see the look on my face. I asked Kakashi if he'd sent it, and he told me no. I never found out where it came from." Gaara looked at her and sighed. "Sasuke. You wanted it to be him." Sakura nodded. "It's weird. All I wanted was for him to come back, and now that he's here all I can think about is you." She turned to Gaara who sighed. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Gaara smiled at her. "No, I need to know. Sakura, I know you said that you wanted me, but are you sure? Seriously?" Sakura nodded. "Why?" Gaara sighed. "I'm thinking of something, but I don't know how well it will work. You need to get him out of your system." Sakura put down the necklace and turned.

"Maybe I should send you to him. Let you spend the time with him you've always wanted. Let you make up your mind completely." Sakura looked at him shocked and a bit afraid. "Like what, send me on a date or something?" Gaara nodded. "If need be. I don't want to see you suffer, and though you want to be with me, subconsciously I know you still want to be with him. Shukaku keeps using it against me." Sakura shook her head. "No! Gaara, please! Don't send me away!" Gaara backed away, his eyes dark. "I don't want to see you so lost in thought with him. It hurts." Gaara pulled his hand to his chest and Sakura knew this was something from his past. "Fine, I'll go on a date. One date. Afterwards, I'll return to you, alright?" Gaara nodded. "If you want to return. You should stay with him as long as you want." Sakura shook her head. "I only want you." She turned, walking away. She walked back to the castle and returned to the top, looking over the world below. About now if Naruto tried anything insane, it wouldn't be too much trouble to beat him senseless and throw him over. She stood there for an hour looking below and for a moment it looked as if the people below were going a little oddly, but she shook it off.

The sun was now high in the sky and she sighed as she looked up at the clouds.

"Sakura!" She turned to see Sasuke burst through the door, huffing. He must have run up the whole flight of stairs. "What?" She turned, not too happy with him right now either, but she realized it wasn't his fault and tried to smile. "We've been looking all over for you! The Kazekage is out of his mind!"

"I agree." She sniffed, suddenly feeling like crying. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears like she usually did, she just let them go. "What's wrong?" Sasuke inched up behind her and she smiled at him, tears still streaming down her face. "I've been ordered to go out with you. To get you out of my system." Sasuke stood for a moment, surprised before answering. "You know you were the only reason I returned to Konoha. You knew I loved you, didn't you?" Sakura smiled over, looking at a cloud that looked like a bunny. "You sure didn't show it well. I was so scared you were going to die. When you showed up on my hospital floor I was terrified you were Orochimaru. I had finally gotten a life of my own, and you still managed to kill me." She laughed, the tears getting worse, and she couldn't see the shapes so easily anymore.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, leaning over the wall and looking down. "I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't take you with me, he would have killed you. As the last real Uchiha, if I died it wouldn't really mean that much to people, but you were so loved. I couldn't cause you to die." He sighed and looked over at her, his sharingan eye looking through her. "I thought you were the one for me. I thought you were the one I would spend my life with. Now that you're here I can't stop thinking of him!" She sniffed, her vision now barely anything except lights and basic shapes. "So, you fell for Naruto. I heard he was here earlier." Sakura laughed, wiping away some of the tears. "No! I'd never! I'd go out with Jaraiya first!" She laughed and Sasuke looked at her horrified. "Did Naruto get that bad?"

"He attacked me today. I don't know what's going through his head." She smiled, wiping away more tears. Sasuke walked up to her and put his arms around her, holding her close. "If it's not him, then it doesn't matter. I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you." Sakura laughed again. "As of right now I may be able to kick your ass!" She laughed and Sasuke ran his hand through her hair. "I'm serious, Sakura! Come back with me! You're the only one I've wanted." She thought back on Gaara's words. "Fine, tonight, you're taking me on a date. You have one chance to keep me. That's it. I'll warn you, I'm serious about him, though. It's really unfair to you."

"Who is it? The only one I knew you ever loved was me." She smiled at him and looked back out, running her hand up to her forehead. "Gaara."

"**Sakura! Where are you?" **"It's alright, I'm safe. I'm on the roof." **"Is Naruto there?" **"No, just Sasuke. tell him he got his wish. We have a date tonight." **"I go to sleep for a few hours and he wished you on a date with another guy?" **"Yeah, I'm kinda pissed."

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Sakura froze. The last while was spent with Gaara and Kankoro, both knew what was going on. "Uh, you don't want to know." She smiled, and Sasuke noticed she had no radio on. "Sakura, are you alright?" Her face fell a little as she turned back to the town. "We all have our demons." Sasuke nodded, unable to figure out what was going on. "Well, if we're supposed to go out on a date, let's go." Sakura turned to him before looking down at her outfit. "Uh, I think I should change first. It's been a hard day." Sasuke nodded. "Alright, I'll walk you to your house. Where do you live?"

Sasuke stood at the front door and glared forward. "You weren't joking were you? This is the Kazekage's manor." Sakura nodded. "Kankoro, You back yet?"

"Sakura! What's happening? Gaara's all freaked out, Shukaku told him you have a date with someone? What's going on?!" Sakura looked down at her dusty outfit and sighed. "He told me to. I had to go out on a date with Sasuke." Kankoro turned to see him standing in the doorway and sighed. "Ah, he's worried about you getting his darkness. What ever you choose, remember this. You'll always be one of us, okay?" Sakura smiled and hugged him, sniffing again. "Thanks." She ran from the room before the tears started to fall again, leaving Kankoro and Sasuke alone. "You hurt her, I kill you, understand?" Kankoro nearly growled, leaving Sasuke in shock. "You love her too, don't you?" Kankoro narrowed his eyes. "You behave." Kankoro did growl this time.

It was a few minutes later Sakura came downstairs, a light pink kimono with blue clouds and the red sash from the kimono she'd bought earlier. "You look like a sand ninja." Sasuke shook his head, and Kankoro smiled at her. "It looks noce." Sakura smiled and twirled again, showing off. "We better go. If Gaara gets back Shukaku may kill you." Sasuke cringed and shook his head. "Yeah, let's go." They walked off, not noticing Kankoro close behind.

They went out to eat, Sakura smiling politely through the meal. "What's happened since I left? Naruto told me random things, but his head isn't working properly." Sakura nodded. "I'm one of the top med-nins in Konoha. I've been under the Hokage herself. I've trained, looked for you, trained more and looked more. That's been about it till two weeks ago when the Kazekage was supposed to stop by for a peace keeping mission. We fell in love, and then the shit hit the fan. What's been going on with you?"

"I was in league with a pervert pedophile. Orochimaru thought I was the cutest thing, till I killed him. Got Itachi, Got Orochimaru, went home to find the woman I loved was running off with the sand ninjas. Naruto lost it, I tried to go after you under the guise of a mission that needed handled, and took care of it quickly, but I've had trouble finding you. Now I know why." Sakura nodded. "Your eyes have changed." Sasuke blinked, closed his eyes and looked down. "I've gotten good at the sharingan. It's there all of the time now." Sakura nodded.

"**But it's there. I know we'll..."** Sakura looked out of the window to find Gaara running past, Baki and a few others behind him. 'What's going on?" **"Sakura! Have you seen Kankoro?" **She stood her eyes wide. "No! What's going on?" **"Hold on a sec..." **Sasuke watched confused as this happened and was amazed when Gaara came tearing through the door. "What's going on! What's going on with Kankoro?"

"He's missing! There's an invading army coming at us from the north!" Sakura shook her head, angrily. "He can't fight now! His shoulder isn't healed yet!" Sasuke looked between the two as they yelled half things at each other, and for a bit it seemed that only half of the conversation was going on outside of their heads. "I give!" Sasuke stood, his hands up. "Sasuke!" Gaara looked at her outfit and realized what he'd walked in on. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He bowed as he walked away, leaving Sakura terrified. There was an invading army and Kankoro was missing? This wasn't like him. She looked around, feeling her pulse quicken and suddenly felt completely helpless.

She hated feeling helpless. Sasuke stood and walked over to her and put his arm around her, to which she flinched. "It's alright, just me. There's nothing you can do right now. Just calm down, alright?" Sakura nodded, looking out of the window.

They finished their food and walked out, Sasuke looking around. "Where do you want to go?" Sakura shook her head, unable to get into the date mood knowing Gaara wasn't on the other side. He sighed and looked around. "I have an idea." he smiled at her, to find her looking at her shoes. "You know, at one time if I'd taken you out on a date you'd have had a heart attack!" He smiled and she nodded. "Things change." Sasuke nodded, his smile fading. "You really love him, don't you?" Sakura nodded, feeling hopeless in this. "I'll take you home, it's obvious that's where you would rather be." Sakura looked up at him and burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I really am, but I can't help who I love!" Sasuke hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I understand. Come on, he's probably waiting."

Sakura opened the door and looked around. "Kankoro! Are you hiding?" She looked around, Sasuke standing at the front door. "I'm right here." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. "How the hell?!" Kankoro was inches away, directly behind Sasuke and Sakura ran down. "Gaara's looking for you! There's an army coming from the north!" Kankoro nodded. "I know." He walked in and sat on the couch. Sakura looked at him, a little surprised by his lack of aggression. "Is everything alright?"

Kankoro smiled at her, sighing. "Yeah! It's all good. Sasuke, thanks for protecting her." Sasuke nodded and looked at her again. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Sakura nodded, but sighed. "I won't." He shifted his gaze to the floor and walked away. Sakura felt like a terrible person, but she wasn't going to give up Gaara for anyone, not even him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Someone pointed out a part of my last chapter that was badly written, and I want to explain! The scene with Sakura and 'Gaara' on top of the castle was written out so she knew it wasn't him by his scent. When she smelled him she wondered how Naruto knew to transform into Gaara, and when he asked what was wrong, he was still trying to trick her. Sorry about the writing! Enjoy this one!

Chapter 12

Gaara was on the top of the mountain, looking at the army below. "They look off. Something here's not right." Baki stated and Gaara nodded. "I agree. What's going on there?" Kankoro jumped up, his arm around Sakura. "They're puppets." Gaara turned to him and sighed. "Kankoro! Where have you been?"

"Watching Sakura reject Sasuke, Sorry, Sakura." She looked at him, a blush crossing her cheeks. "You saw that?" Kankoro nodded. "You really weren't interested, were you? All you thought about was my brother." Gaara looked at her, his eyes wide. "Is it true?" Sakura nodded. "I told you, you're the one I love!" She huffed, and he laughed. "I'm sorry, Sakura! There's something I want to ask, but we have to take care of this first..." He looked down to find the puppet army disappearing as Kankoro twitched his fingers. "I wasn't sure it was Sasuke. I was being a little protective, I guess. I didn't think anyone would notice them." Baki frowned and turned, walking down the hill. "Over hormonal, love sick, sad twisted little freaks..." Kankoro grinned and Gaara looked down to Sakura. "I hope your not mad at me. I just wanted you to be sure." Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "I told you I was sure. I still am."

Gaara sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "There's something I want to ask you. There's a small cave here, it has a tunnel that leads to the highest part on the mountain. Would you go with me?" Sakura smiled and threw herself at him, feeling his chin against her head made her feel safe. "Always."

"Well, we both have off Wednesday-"

"Let's go now!" She smiled and Gaara looked at her laughing at the look on her face. "Alright, Kankoro, is it alright?" Kankoro nodded. "You two have fun."

They reached the bottom of the mountain in about half an hour after grabbing some supplies from the house. It was a small crack, and Sakura wondered why he wanted to bring her here. He snuck in, pulling her in. She walked in and was surprised to find crystals reflecting light down on them. "It's beautiful!" She nearly whispered, as if her voice would ruin it. "It is, but it's dangerous. We have to get up there." He pointed after looking around and Sakura nodded. "I can get up there without a problem, and so can you! Come on!" Sakura grabbed his hand and jumped up, ricocheting from the other wall and they were launched above onto the platform. Sakura looked down to find the room they were in gone, instead there was the base to a regular cave. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking around to find all of the crystals missing. Gaara looked at her smiling. "What did you see?" She looked over at him. "The crystals! Didn't you see them? They were each prisms and there were rainbows everywhere! It was gorgeous!" She giggled and Gaara laughed. "It must have been." Sakura looked at him. "But you saw them!" Gaara shook his head. "No, only you saw them. They were real, I just wasn't able to see what was in your heart. You'll understand." Gaara smiled and Sakura nodded. They looked around finding another platform above and Gaara picked her up, using the sand to lift them both carefully to the ledge. He put her to the ground and she stood, her cheeks a little blushed at the intimacy she'd missed today. Do you see anything here?" Sakura looked around and saw something beside her she wasn't expecting. Konoha was putting her house back together, piece by piece fixing the disaster that her house had become. "Where are we?" She asked, now completely convinced she was insane. "You see what others do for you here. I see something different from you here as well." Sakura turned to him smiling. "What do you see?"

"I see Baki standing guard at the top of the mountain and Kankoro keeping watch, the people of Suna are in my sight, all of them." He looked down and smiled. "We have to find the next ledge." Sakura looked up and over, around, and began walking down the tunnel beside her, Gaara right behind.

They came into a large room with a stone pedestal and a matching door. Gaara looked at the door while Sakura looked at the pedestal. "It's the symbol on your forehead! Ai!" The door creaked open, and Gaara stood, now afraid. He wanted to keep it a secret, but with signs like that...

She walked through the door a little more interested in what was in the next room than trying to figure out the last one. She saw a large red stone and walked up, putting her fingertips on the stone, tracing the curvature of the stone, and Gaara walked up behind her, placing his hand on the stone as well. He felt the odd heat in the stone and looked up to Sakura and the world seemed to skip.

The next thing he knew he was alone, lost in darkness. He heard a sound, one he wasn't sure was real, but he was stuck, his hand wouldn't come off of the stone.

Sakura felt the warmth in the stone and suddenly everything swirled around her. She looked over at Gaara and was surprised to see Sasuke staring at her, his eyes looking through her. "Are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" Sakura looked around, a little scared. "Where's Gaara?" Sasuke shrugged. "I think he ran off. It's just us now. Come here." He walked over to her, and Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke, I told you my feelings! You said you understood! Please respect that! Where's Gaara?"

"You don't need him, you need me! We've been together through so much, please, just give into me, if just for a second!" Sakura shook her head, his plays getting on her nerves. "Sasuke, back away! I don't love you! Where's Gaara?!"

The world skipped back to normal and Gaara stood with his eyes closed in a trance. "Gaara!" She jumped forward and Gaara seemed to come out at about the same time. "Sakura..." He melted to the ground, unable to stand. "What's wrong! What happened?!" Gaara was a mess, the likes of which Sakura was unused to. He was on the verge of tears and Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "What happened in there?"

"I was alone again! I couldn't find my way out!" Sakura nodded and hugged him. "I'm here. You're not alone!" Gaara coughed, realizing his state and regained his composure, standing and wiping off the beginnings of tears. Sakura was horrified! Gaara didn't cry! The darkness must have been a worse part of him than she'd thought, but she didn't care. He was still Gaara, and she knew she loved him. As they looked to the center of the room there was a pole they didn't remember seeing before. Gaara looked up and sighed. "We have to exit the top at the same time. I'm not sure how, I don't think the sand will stretch that far, and we can't jump to do this." Sakura looked up, her eyebrows furrowed for a minute before she burst into giggles. "I know! Have you ever seen the movie Mulan?"

Gaara and Sakura stood at separate sides of the pole and counted to three before running at the pole as quickly as possible. They jumped up, running up and grabbed each other's hands, and were successful in getting up the pole. It was taller than either of them had expected, and they sat at the top trying to catch their breath before looking around. Gaara stepped to the edge and his eyes widened as his mouth turned to a grin. "It's beautiful! We made it to the top!" Sakura ran over and looked down, the village below seemed even more beautiful than before. "Oh, Gaara! It's no wonder you wanted to bring me up here!" She grinned, leaning down low, watching the city and feeling the breeze blow her hair. "Un, actually, there's another reason." Sakura looked up at him as he sat down beside her.

"This is the crest of the mountain. It's the most beautiful place in the city, but can also be dangerous to get to. The images below show us our other options, what's in our hearts. We can only make it up here if the two going up are meant to be." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Like a lover's leap of faith?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, but it serves a purpose. It's a tradition in the village, for couples to come up here and see if they're meant to be before..."

"Before?" Sakura looked over at him, her eyes wide. "Two ninja will come here as a test of strength, not apart but in combination. We can only make up if we work well together, if we're meant to be. This is more than a mountain, it's a do or die for us." Sakura nodded. "What, all ninja couples have to come here?"

Gaara pulled a small bag out of his pocket and looked at her. "Sakura this is where two ninja go if one of them wants to propose." Sakura looked over to him, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Sakura," He pulled a small blue butterfly on a silver ring from the bag and looked over to her. "I brought you up here to ask for your hand. I know it's quick, but I know I'll always want to be with you." Sakura looked down at the ring then back up at him. "Are you serious?" Sakura was in shock. "I am. I want you to marry me." Sakura turned so she was facing him completely. "You're proposing..." She looked down at the ring and back up again, the shock still in effect.

"Gaara, remember when I told you I didn't want Sasuke anymore, that I knew I would always love you?" Gaara heard Sasuke's name and his heart fell. "I do."

"I wasn't joking." He felt her hand over his and she took the ring, placing it on her finger. Gaara turned to her, a grin slowly showing on his face. "Really? You're saying yes?" Sakura burst into laughter, throwing her arms around him. "Of course! I love you, Gaara!" She kissed him, nearly sending them down the mountain the hard way. "Oh, Sakura! I love you..." He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her against him and couldn't help but to grin.

He used the sand on the side of the mountain with what he had to lower them down the mountain and go back to the house. Gaara picked her up at the door and walked her into the bedroom, laying her down on his bed. Sakura looked up at him, still giggly. Gaara tore off the sash and kissed her as he ran his hands under her kimono. He started at her thighs and ran his hands up, over her hips, up her waist and to her chest, which caused a quick gasp from her. She kissed over to his cheek and down to his neck, causing Gaara to wince a little at the feeling. She lightly bit him, causing a gasp and he grabbed her shoulders pulling her against him till he regained movement in his hands. He bent down and licked at her nipples, causing her to push back into the mattress. She brought her hands up, pulling off his shirt and she rolled him over, laying him on the mattress, straddling him. She brought her fingernails down across his chest and slowly moved them down his sides, causing him to groan and she smiled wickedly at him. She kissed again at his neck, then slowly brought her lips down him, nipping at his nipples before kissing farther down, ringing her tongue around his belly button and he sighed at the feeling. She undid his pants and pulled them off, throwing them off onto the floor. She turned back to him and bit softly at the soft area right above his hip, loving the sound of the sharp breath he took before he hit her chin. She looked down and wrapped her hand around him, slowly pulsing her hand up and down, watching as he moved his hips uncontrollably to the rhythm she kept. She giggled before bringing her lips down around him and slowly sucked, twirling her tongue on him. He began moaning loudly and she sped up, feeling him pulse. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair as she continued, faster and faster. He knew he was going to go, but in the feeling he had he wasn't able to say anything till he let out a gasp, sigh and moan all at the same time. Sakura felt the final pulse as he reached his peak, she tasted the salty stuff in her mouth and licked it up. She looked up at him as he finally tried to catch his breath and flipped her onto her back. "Now it's my turn." He looked at her and leaned down, sucking at her breast and flicked the other nipple, she muffled her moan and bit her finger. Gaara ran his fingers down her, keeping his mouth in place as he ran his fingers down farther and farther. He knew he'd reached the place when her hips arched. He felt softly as he slipped his finger between her legs, feeling how wet she was only made him want her more. He rubbed against the sensitive part of her, and she bit harder on her finger, moaning a little louder. He sped up a little as he kissed down her and she nearly screamed as he reached her, sucking lightly on her. She arched her back, and he reached up, sliding a finger into her. She threw her arms out, grabbing the sheets as he kept up, sucking and licking, pushing into her over and over again. She didn't know how much more she could take, but he realized quickly that her moans of pleasure were reawakening him.

She nearly screamed and he felt her tighten around his fingers, the feeling making him want to know what it would feel like to have her do that while he was in her...

He kissed up her, sucking again at her breast as he pushed into her. She nearly screamed, grabbing his back as he pushed again, feeling her squeeze around him. "Har-de-ruh!" She moaned and he complied, thrusting harder into her, feeling her hard nipples brush against his chest. He wrapped her legs up over his arms, her knees latching at his elbows and pushed harder, going deeper into her. She screamed at the feeling, throwing her head back in ecstasy. He felt her nails dig into his back and moaned, pushing harder, lowering an arm and he lifted her hips, sitting up and keeping her hips level with his, he was able to reach down, rubbing her nub with his thumb while still pushing into her. She began holding her breaths, her breasts bouncing against him and she finally hit her limit, screaming and he felt her throbbing around him, causing him to lose it as well.

He leaned down, kissing her and she smiled at him, her shining eyes matching perfectly with her glowing cheeks. "I love you, my wife to be."

"I love you, my husband to be." She smiled, curling up with him and they fell asleep together.

Kankoro sat at the top of the tower, a bottle of whisky in hand as he looked up at the sky. He watched as they came from the top of the mountain, and as she said yes. Now he was engaged to her. He smiled, happy his brother was engaged to a girl who made him so happy.

But Kankoro did think of one thing. When she got back, Temari would be pissed that she missed this. He finished the bottle and looked down, grabbing another from the line. "Hey, pass one of those over here." Kankoro threw a bottle to Sasuke.

_**The End**_

Watch for the sequel coming out soon, Strung out, with the character Kankoro, I'm not sure who to pair him up with yet, though. If you have suggestions, leave them in a review! Thanks!


	13. sequel update!

Hey, the sequel's up! for the link, just cut and paste, put in the dot after fanfiction! It's a Kankuro story, with a major part being taken by a fun little OC. Yay me! Catch ya later!

jasmin flower

http://www.fanfictionnet/s/3520047/1/


End file.
